King's Wish
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: After being crowned King of Rohan, Eomer's heart is instantly captured by a mysterious, shy maiden. But can he handle himself when he finds out that she is Eowyn's handmaiden as Eowyn stays for a week long visit in Rohan?
1. Affect

**A/N:** welcome to my first Lord of the Rings fic! i should warn you all, i've only watched the movies, i haven't read the books. however, arrangements are in order for me to read them...soon. hopefully when i have the money to buy them. anyway, here's the first chapter of what i hope to be an enjoyable story for all. DISCLAIMER: i do not own Lord of the Rings, that belongs to JRR Tolkien. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Affect**_

The great hall in Rohan was crowded after Eomer's coronation with everyone that had attended, even the king and queen of Gondor, who he bid good evening to before continuing his stroll around the room. He was looking for his sister and her husband. He had seen her earlier among the crowd when he was crowned, he knew she was here.

Eomer froze when a pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes but a smile soon crept to his lips when a familiar voice teased, "If you do not know who I am I will be _very_ cross with you."

"Eowyn," he smiled a little wider.

The hands fell from his eyes as he turned to see a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and glowing blue eyes dressed in her finest as she grinned up at him. He grinned as he gripped her waist and spun her around a few times before setting her back down on the floor as she laughed and they hugged each other close.

"I've missed you, sister," he murmured into her hair before they pulled away from each other. "I trust your husband has been taking good care of you? He _should_ be, after taking you so far away from me."

"We are only three days ride, brother," Eowyn retorted. "And yes, he _has_ been taking good care of me."

"Where is he?"

"He is not here. He wanted to be here, but Aragorn needed him in Minas Tirith. An advisor's duties are never done, I suppose."

"How nice of him to spare you," Eomer smirked as Eowyn slid her arm around his to walk with him. "You're here alone?"

"Of course not," she smiled. "I've brought my handmaiden with me. She is here somewhere."

She looked around the room for a moment but her search was cut short when someone greeted them. They strolled the room, greeted by others for a few moments before it seemed they were at liberty to talk again.

"How long will you be staying in Rohan?" Eomer asked her and Eowyn gave him a sly smirk.

"Anxious to see me depart, brother?" she joked and he gave her a slight glare.

"Of course not," he replied. "I would wish you to live here once again if Faramir were not one Aragorn's chief advisors."

"And Faramir would accept your offer," Eowyn assured him, hugging his arm. "To answer your question, I thought I would stay for a week or so, if that is agreeable."

"Stay as long as you wish," Eomer insisted, patting one of her hands wrapped around his arm. "It will be nice having you here again. Almost the way things used to be."

"Almost," Eowyn nodded, solemnly as they both remembered their uncle for a moment. Eomer stopped them and turned to face her as she looked up at him in wonder.

"He dreamed of a fine death," he assured her. "And it was."

"I know," she nodded with a small sniffle then shook her sadness away and said, "You and I should go riding tomorrow morning. We've not been riding together in ages."

"That is because you got upset whenever we would race and _I_ won," he retorted, allowing the change of subject.

"We shall see who wins tomorrow then, won't we?" she smirked back and he smiled, shaking his head at her before glancing at the crowd. He looked back at the crowd again, his smile dropping and his eyes widening, making Eowyn frown in wonder at her brother. "Eomer? What's wrong?"

He didn't say a word and didn't look at her as he moved through the crowded room, ignoring his sister calling him. He kept his eyes fixed on one spot: a head of curly blonde hair that he had seen the face of a moment ago before it turned away. He stopped behind the girl, her long, golden hair facing him and now that he was here, he had no idea what to do. His heart skipped when she turned around and her eyes widened before she shot her gaze to the floor, bowing her head.

"My lord Eomer," she murmured with a curtsy, her gaze still on the floor.

He said nothing and she still didn't lift her head, even as he stepped toward her. His hand came up to her chin and pulled her gaze up to his. In that moment there was no one else but the two of them when his eyes locked with hers and he felt he could hardly breathe. The girl's gaze shifted as she swallowed, obviously nervous or afraid, but he only stared at her, taking in everything about her. The wide eyes that were the color of the sea and just as deep, the high cheek bones, long jaw and slender nose that sat above full, rosy lips, all on a fair complexion which was only stained red by the blush over her cheeks.

Her gaze fell again but he gently pushed her chin up again, his hand never moving from it as his eyes scanned over her features again to settle on her lips. They were calling to him, pulling him in, and before he could stop himself, his face was leaning toward hers. Her eyes widened but she didn't move away when his lips gently touched hers and coaxed her to kiss him back. Her lips moved just as gently against his and a moment later he pulled away to look into her eyes again.

She lowered her head only slightly away from his lips before looking up at him as his hand lowered from her chin. She was trembling, noticeably and her breathing was slightly shaken as she licked her lips, their gazes still locked. Eomer felt his heart thumping in his chest and realized he hadn't even asked her name. He opened his mouth to ask her but was cut off when someone he hadn't greeted yet came up and slapped him on the back.

He turned away from the girl long enough to give a quick smile and handshake, but when he turned back to her, she was gone. Frowning at the empty space he turned away and began looking for her face in the crowd.

"Eomer?"

He turned to see his sister frowning at him as she approached.

"There you are," she sighed. "Where did you go?"

He glanced around the crowd as Eowyn frowned at him in wonder, waiting for his answer and without looking at her he replied, "I saw someone…" He trailed off a moment before looking back at her and lied, "I thought I saw someone I knew, but I was wrong."

"I think you've had a bit too much excitement today," Eowyn smiled, slipping her arms around one of his again. "It's making you see things."

Eomer gave a small chuckle but glanced around the room to find the mysterious girl that seemed to have captured his heart without even trying.

* * *

"It will be nice to sleep in my old room again," Eowyn smiled as Eomer walked her to her chamber. "Being here again…it feels like I'm home."

"I know what you mean," Eomer nodded with a smile of his own and added, "I ordered that everything was to left the way it was the last time you were here."

"Thank you," she smiled, hugging his arm when they reached the door of her chamber and he opened it for her. She walked in and he watched her with a nostalgic smile until his eyes drifted further into the room to see someone else standing in the room as his sister went toward her.

"Everything is prepared, my Lady," the girl curtsied as Eowyn approached her and Eomer stepped into the room.

"Wonderful," Eowyn smiled and pulled the girl by the hand toward Eomer who stopped just inside the door. "Eomer, this is my handmaiden, Isolde."

"My lord," she curtsied, her head bowed as he stared at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "It is a pleasure to meet the brother of Lady Eowyn and King of Rohan."

"I told her you're not used to formalities yet," Eowyn explained. "But she insists on being proper at all times." She caught Eomer's expression and frowned, asking, "Brother? Are you alright?"

Eomer glanced from his sister to Isolde and she flipped a long, blonde curl from her sea-green gaze as she turned to Eowyn and said, "We briefly met earlier. We were interrupted before I had the chance to introduce myself properly." She turned her gaze back to Eomer and said, "Forgive me, but I should told you who I was from the start."

"N-No," Eomer finally sputtered, keeping his gaze on Isolde. "It's…no matter."

"Eomer, would it be too much trouble to have cot brought for Isolde?" Eowyn wondered and Isolde turned to her.

"My lady---"

"She may have her own chamber," Eomer cut into Isolde's objection, shooting her gaze back to him. "The chamber next to this one is empty. I can show you to it."

"Please, that will not be necessary---"

"I insist," Eomer interrupted firmly, his gaze locked on Isolde as he held his hand out for her to take.

Eowyn frowned at the exchange as Isolde glanced from Eomer's face to his hand hesitantly setting her own hand into it. His long fingers curled around hers as her pulled her closer and stepped back toward the door.

"We shall return in a moment," he assured Eowyn as he led Isolde from the room and into the hall. He still held her hand as they headed to his left toward the chamber he'd mentioned, silence reigning over them. Isolde glanced up at him a few times but he didn't look back at her and neither one of them still said nothing until they reached the door to the camber and he opened it for her, entreating, "After you."

She nodded a silent thank you and stepped into the room, Eomer following. She looked around as she stepped deeper into the room as Eomer gently shut the chamber door behind him. She whirled around with wide eyes to see him standing in front of the closed door and swallowed, folding her hands in front of her and bowing her head, making her golden curls fall in front of her face as he only stared at her. He slowly stepped toward her as she stayed in her place, unmoving until he was standing directly in front of her and he tilted his head to catch her gaze.

"Why did you run away?" he wondered, softly.

Isolde shot her head up to look at him with wide eyes filled with wonder. He didn't look upset, or angry, but she lowered her gaze again to hide her blush when he smiled at her warmly.

"I…" she trailed off then tried again, admitting, "I do not know."

Eomer lifted a hand to her chin and pulled her gaze back to his as he still smiled, their eyes locking.

"I am sorry I caught you off guard, little one," he murmured, his hand not leaving her chin. "But you have no idea how much you have affected me."

"With all due respect, my lord, I have done nothing," she breathed.

"I know," he replied, his hand on her chin slowly moving up to stroke her cheek. "You did not need to do anything."

"I-I am afraid I do not understand you, my lord," Isolde confessed, trying to concentrate more on his words than his hand now trailing his slender fingers down her neck. He said nothing as his fingers stopped at the collar of her dress and he lifted his hand from her shoulder to place it behind his back, gripping his wrist with his other hand as he pulled it behind him as well.

"My sister and I are going riding tomorrow," he said as she gave a small frown at his sudden change of mood. "I trust you know what she will require?"

"Yes, my lord," Isolde nodded, lowering her gaze to the floor again, her hands still clasped in front of her.

Eomer glanced down at her hands and pulled one of his out from behind his back to take one of her hands into his. Her eyes widened again and she looked up at him as he brought her hand to his face and kissed her knuckles, softly. She chewed on her lower lip as she watched him, his lips lingering on her skin before he pulled away and stared his deep, green-hazel eyes into her sea-greens.

"I bid thee good night," he murmured.

He lowered her hand and turned toward the door to step out and down the hall, leaving Isolde alone in the middle of the room, staring at the door he'd left out of. She heard him bid Eowyn good night and that he would see her in the morning and soon found herself hearing the pounding of her own heart in her ears. She lifted the hand he'd touched and kissed to rub and examine it and felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I think…I understand now," she murmured, softly to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** ok, yeah, kinda short, kinda mushy, but it's gonna get better, i promise. i never write anything without putting in some action awesomeness to set off the romance bits. anyway, if any of you fine readers think i go OOC with anyone, please tell me. i always encourage this, because i've read some fic writers who go _way_ out there with the characters we know and love, and i don't want to be like them. once again, i write the brother-sister dynamic. i dont know why i like that so much, i just do. and so, reviews?


	2. Advice

**A/N:** so sorry this took so LONG! lost it for a sec. but yay! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Advice**_

"Come along, brother!" Eowyn laughed over her shoulder as she and Eomer rode back toward Edoras, Eomer a few strides behind her as they brought their horses from a gallop to a trot as they entered the main gate, now side by side. "You've gotten cautious, Eomer. There was a time you when you would not have thought twice about out-running me."

"Perhaps I am worried more about _my_ neck than yours, sister?" Eomer shot back, causing the blonde to fake offense as she leaned over and pushed his shoulder, making him laugh. They slowly rode into the stable as two men came up to take their horses to let them dismount. Eomer got off of his horse first and stepped toward Eowyn to help her down as the two men stabled the horses and they strolled toward the manor arm in arm.

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"What did you say to my handmaiden last night?"

Eomer tripped on a piece of uneven earth, making Eowyn laugh as she caught him from falling and he straightened, clearing his throat as he looked to his sister and she smiled knowingly.

"Forgive me, Eowyn, but is it _entirely_ necessary that you know every aspect of my private life?" he retorted as they began walking again.

"I believe so when it involves my handmaiden, don't you?" she smirked as he gave her a sideways glare. "Was _she_ the one that distracted you after your coronation yesterday?" Eomer's eyes widened at her before he looked away and Eowyn's smile widened as she laughed, "Worry not, dear brother. Your secret love is safe with me."

"Love?" he echoed, drawing her attention to him and she frowned at him but he didn't look at her. "Do you truly believe this could be love?"

"There is such a thing as love at first sight, is there not?" Eowyn wondered and he finally looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you not a believer in that sort of thing?"

He frowned at her in thought before scoffing and giving a slight shake of his head as they continued walking.

"I am sure it is only infatuation, sister," he smiled. "And I am sure it is such for the _both_ of us."

"I would not be so sure, Eomer," his sister warned as they entered the hall. "She has asked about you all morning."

That caused him to stop as she stepped in front of him and he stared at her with wide eyes as he breathed, "Has she?"

Eowyn nodded with a smile as she excused herself and strolled off toward her room, telling him she would see him in a few moments. He only nodded before sitting on one of the benches, staring into space as he thought.

He hadn't told her, but he had been thinking of Isolde all day, even as he spent time with his sister. He considered it fortunate that he hardly had to consciously guide his horse, the animal knew the trail they rode so well. Still, even as he thought of her, did he truly think he was in love with her? He hadn't even considered it when he'd first seen Isolde. He simply felt drawn to her and he had no idea why.

"Your majesty?"

Eomer jumped from his thoughts and looked up to see one of his advisors stepping toward him. He wanted to sneer in disgust. It was never good when one of his advisors came _looking_ for him. He stood quickly and tried to walk away, but the advisor, a scrawny, middle-aged man, stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Your majesty, there is something urgent myself and the rest of your advisors would like to speak to you about," he reported, quickly.

"Can it not wait?" Eomer sighed, turning to the man. "My sister is here for a mere week, and I wish to spend as much time with her as I can before she leaves for Minas Tirith."

"Yes, my lord, I understand," the man replied, hesitantly. "However, this matter will only take a moment."

Eomer sighed and after a moment nodded in defeat. He'd actually wanted to try to see Isolde, but he supposed that would be unwise, as his sister was probably changing. He allowed his advisor to lead him through the Great Hall and into a room where the rest of his advisors sat around a long, rectangular, stone table, chattering until he stepped in and gazed at all of them.

"Alright, what is this urgent matter you wished to discuss?" he asked, indignantly and his advisors looked around at each other before looking to him.

A few men opened their mouths to speak but realized their voices were failing them at the moment and closed them quickly. Finally, one of them cleared his throat and sputtered, "Your majesty, you are a young man, but many a young men have been struck down in their prime. Take your cousin, Theadrid-"

"Get to the point," Eomer snapped, not wanting to be reminded that his uncle and cousin had been killed too soon, and knowing they were going to talk him to death if he let them.

The advisor shrunk back before another spoke up, saying, "We think it wise that you marry as soon as possible, my lord."

* * *

_Evening..._

"My brother and I will be dining together tonight, Isolde," Eowyn smiled as she stood at the window and brushing her hair, Isolde helping her.

"Very good, my lady," Isolde nodded meekly, her focus on her hair.

"He has invited _you_, as well," Eowyn smirked, giving her handmaiden a sideways glance as the other girl froze, mid-brush and stared her wide, sea-green eyes at her lady in disbelief. "Apparently, you've made quite an impression on him."

Isolde's eyes widened for a moment before she shot her gaze to her hands as she resumed brushing Eowyn's hair, a deep blush smearing over her face as she muttered, "I was unaware that I had done anything to make an impression, my lady."

"And it's _exactly_ what _has_ made an impression, Isolde," Eowyn grinned, whirling around and placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. "You are _exactly_ what my brother needs, even if he does not know it yet."

"My lady?" Isolde frowned in confusion as Eowyn continued grinning.

"Worry not," she murmured, leaning closer to whisper, "The only thing you need do is continue being your sweet, shy self." She held her handmaiden out at arms length and looked her over as Isolde frowned in wonder before looking down at herself then looking to Eowyn as she explained, "We will need to find a proper dress for you."

* * *

_Dinner..._

Eomer sighed as he sat at the table in the banquet hall, holding his forehead in his hand. He'd spent most of the day with his advisors discussing his marital status. Apparently, they thought it best that he marry now and quickly produce an heir, and while he saw the logic in it, he couldn't get his head around it. He wasn't even used to being _king_ yet, and now he had to be _married_? The discussion had been giving him a head ache which was nearly at its peak as he sat waiting for Eowyn and Isolde.

He couldn't believe he'd invited the handmaiden, but he didn't regret it. For some reason, he wanted to see her, talk to her, get to know her. Perhaps Eowyn was right about his feelings for her? But he couldn't understand how it had gotten to that point so soon. He only met her the night before!

"Brother!"

Eomer jumped at hearing his sister's voice and quickly stood as she approached, arms stretched toward him for a hug and he smiled warmly at seeing her own radiant grin. Her hair was pulled into a braid with a golden band around her forehead and she wore a forest green dress trimmed with gold embroidery that flowed around her, the sleeves wide and hanging almost to the ground.

Her wide, light eyes caught his strained, tired expression, making her frown in wonder as she observed, "You look troubled. Has something happened?"

"Not exactly," Eomer replied, vaguely but before he could explain he caught another figure behind his sister. Her frown deepened as she turned around, but it instantly fell to a smile as she noticed who was behind her.

Isolde slowly stepped toward them, hand clasped in front of her and her gaze down at the ground. She wore a pale blue gown embroidered with silver flowers on the bodice and the front section of the skirt, the sleeves closed around her arms, her hair pulled back to keep her chaotic curls out of her face and draping down her back with a silver comb.

Eowyn glanced between the two as Isolde stopped in front of them and gave a slight curtsy, never lifting her gaze as she murmured, "Good evening, my lord."

Eomer's sister looked up at him with a slight smirk as his jaw seemed to be unhinged, his eyes about ready to pop out and fall to the floor. He suddenly snapped his jaw shut and swallowed, but his eyes were still as round as saucers as he nodded and lifted a hand toward her, catching her attention but she only looked at his hand.

"Good evening, Isolde," he greeted in return, waiting for her to take his hand. Isolde lifted her hand hesitantly and gently placed it in his as he stepped close enough to lift it to his face and lightly kiss her knuckles. The contact made her shoot her gaze to him, her eyes as wide as ever as a blush spread over her pale cheeks when Eomer lowered her hand but did not let it go. "I am glad you were able to done with my sister and I."

"I…" Isolde breathed, trailing off for a moment before she felt his grip on her hand loosen and she pulled it away, averting her gaze from his again. "I-I dare not turn down an invitation from my king, your majesty."

"There she goes again," Eowyn sighed, stepping next to Isolde as Eomer pulled his hand back, rubbing his thumb to his palm, nervously. "Isolde, I've told you, there is no need to be formal with him."

"Forgive me, my lady," Isolde nodded, not lifting her gaze. "I only wish to convey the proper respect to those who have earned the right."

"I doubt I have _earned_ it," Eomer muttered as he stepped toward one of the chairs and waved one of the servants off to pull the chair out himself. "Have a seat."

"I believe that poor servant boy you just ran off will be punished for leaving his post," Eowyn smiled, stepping toward the chair and allowing him to seat her.

"I have explained everything to the servants already, my dear sister," Eomer retorted with a playful smirk as he stepped toward another chair to pull it out. "I doubt anyone will do any harm to him." He looked to Isolde as she stood across the table, her yes wide in wonder at the scene as he gave a small smile and gestured to the chair he stood behind, entreating, "Won't you have a seat, Isolde?"

She swallowed and looked at the chair as she approached it, not meeting his gaze again and after he seated her, out of reflex she looked up at him to thank him but found her voice had left her at seeing him leaning over her so closely. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she gave up on speaking and shot her gaze to her lap to twiddle her thumbs.

Eomer gave a small smile before leaning over and whispering next to her ear, "There is no need to thank me, little one."

Eowyn smiled, mischievously as she noticed Isolde's face flare up into another blush as Eomer stood tall and walked toward his own chair to sit.

Dinner was served as Eowyn told her brother all about her life with Faramir as a representative of Rohan in the Aragorn's court, and Eomer seemed content to just listen to his sister, every once in a while glancing at Isolde as she picked at her food slightly before eating it. It seemed to him that she felt herself out of place there, and even though Eomer had hardly spoken a word throughout dinner, _she_ had said nothing at all.

"Brother, did you hear me?"

Eomer shot a wide-eyed gaze from Isolde to Eowyn who only smirked as he asked, "What?"

"I asked: What was troubling you earlier?" the blonde smiled and Eomer recalled his earlier mood as he straightened in his chair. He noticed Isolde lift her head from staring down at her lap to look at him. Of all times, she picked _now_ to stare at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"My advisors think it wise that I take a wife and produce an heir as soon as possible," he sighed, reluctantly and saw Isolde shoot her gaze down again out of the corner of his eye. "They have suggested a lady of court would make a suitable wife. Perhaps a lady from one of the outlying provinces to unite the lands?"

"But, you have only _just_ been made king," Eowyn breathed with wide, ice blue eyes. "It is plain as day that you've yet to adjust to _that_ notion."

"How gracious of you to notice," Eomer retorted, slumping forward to lean an arm on the table.

"You know it is true," Eowyn shot back then sighed, "But, I can see why they would advise you in this direction."

Eomer nodded reluctantly before looking at Isolde who still held her gaze to her lap and leaned closer to her to call, "What do you think, Isolde?"

Her gaze shot to his in wide-eyed wonder before she looked to Eowyn then down at her lap again as she mumbled, "It seems to be a sound suggestion, my lord."

"_Seems_ to be?" Eomer echoed with a slight smirk as she lifted her gaze to his again. "One would argue that you do _not_ like this plan cooked up by my advisors."

"Cooked up?" Eowyn chuckled, drawing their attention. "You sound as though your advisors are scheming miscreants."

"They _could_ be," Eomer muttered before turning back to Isolde and asking, "Do you think I should go through with this, Isolde?"

She blinked in surprise at his sudden interest in her opinion but managed to pull her gaze from his again to look at her hands as she held them in her lap and murmured, "The decision to marry must be _your_ decision, and yours alone, my lord. That is my opinion."

"I agree with Isolde," Eowyn nodded, drawing his attention back to his sister. "I also think that _who_ you chose as your wife is _your_ decision as well. However, since they wish you marry as soon as possible, perhaps you should ask them to give you a deadline on finding a wife?"

"A deadline?" Eomer echoed, and didn't fail to notice Isolde stab a piece of her food rather viciously with a fork.

"Yes," Eowyn nodded. "Ask them to give you, say…a year to find a wife."

"And let me pose this question to you, sister," Eomer retorted, sitting up in his seat a little more to face her and Isolde. "Say I find a suitable woman to be my wife, and marry her, and all is well…_until_, I meet someone else…" He trailed off for a moment and Eowyn gave a small frown but it soon disappeared as she noticed him look to Isolde who slowly looked up at him with wide eyes as he continued, "Someone with eyes as deep as the sea, and glitter like the stars." He swallowed when they kept each others gazes as he resumed, "Eyes that take my breath away every time I look into them. What then, Eowyn? What if I fall in love with those eyes?"

The clatter of wood on wood made the siblings jump and look up at Isolde as she bowed her head, her hands clasped in front of her as the two looked at her with confused frowns.

"Forgive my interruption," she shuddered, not looking up at either one of them. "I am not feeling well. Please, excuse me."

She gave a staggered curtsy and nearly bolted out of the room as both watched her, Eomer shooting to his feet but not moving as he only watched her figure flee the room.

"Well, dear brother," Eowyn crooned, making him shoot his gaze to her as she smiled up at him. "What are you waiting for?"

He gave a frown before looking back at the place where Isolde had disappeared from. After a moment, he squared his shoulders, set his jaw and marched out the door as Eowyn laughed, softly.

"You're excused," she murmured to herself as she stood to saunter out of the room to wander around the manor.

* * *

**A/N:** yea, sappy. i don't care. lol! reviews?


	3. An Invitation

**A/N:** another short and sweet chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: An Invitation**_

Isolde breathed heavily as she leaned back against her chamber door. She couldn't believe what he'd said the things he had…while looking at _her_. Maybe it was all in her head? She tended to think something was about her when it wasn't, whether good or bad. Maybe this was another time when she _thought_ it was one thing when it was very much another? Either way, the way he'd stared at her, the way he'd spoken and the words he used, it had made her begin to tremble all over.

_You cannot feel this way_, she warned herself. _He is the King! You are nothing but a handmaiden! His __sister's__ handmaiden at that! Pull yourself back to reality, Isolde!_

A knock on the door made her jump with a gasp as she whirled around to stare at it with wide eyes filled with wonder.

"Isolde?"

_Why did he come after me?_ she groaned inwardly, but knowing it was wrong to deny the king anything she quickly straightened herself out and tried to control her trembling before slowly opening the door. She lowered her gaze and stepped aside to allow him to enter if he wished, murmuring, "Yes, my lord?"

"Please, do not be so formal," he insisted, walking into the room and facing her to place his hands gently on her arms, making her jump slightly, but she kept her gaze down, not wanting him to see the blush starting to spread over her cheeks at him being so close. "Especially after my words at the table. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable in any way, Isolde."

"I…was not feeling well, my lord," she lied, hesitantly. "I am feeling better now."

"I see," Eomer nodded, his hands still on her arms and running up to settle on her shoulders and she held back a moan at feeling his warm hands on her half exposed shoulders. "Are you well enough to rejoin us at the table?"

She swallowed but instead of speaking, she only shook her head, her gaze still lowered.

Eomer nodded again and stepped closer to gently take her chin in his hand, bringing her gaze to his to murmur, "You will tell me if you require anything, won't you?"

Her mouth hung open as she tried to look away but was unable to, his green-hazel gaze holding her sea-green one in a trance.

"I…I would not wish to impose-"

"I am _offering_ this to you," he cut in gently. "My sister's handmaiden must be feeling her best if she is to take care of her mistress's needs, should she not?"

"Y-Yes…but I should not be a burden to her brother, that King of Rohan," Isolde argued, gently.

"Isolde, I may be king, but I am only a man, mortal and feeling," he replied, and the hand that had not left her chin suddenly had a mind of it's own as it trailed up her cheek to press his palm to it. "I am flesh and blood, the same as anyone else. My rank makes me no different from any other man."

"Forgive me, my lord, but it _does_," Isolde insisted.

"By way of respect, yes," Eomer agreed. "But I am not divine. There is no reason you should fear me. I've given you no reason to do so."

His thumb stroked against her cheek, involuntarily and Isolde's eyes fluttered shut at the gently caress. Eomer couldn't resist himself.

He slid both his hands to her neck, gently pulling her closer by the back of it as he lowered his face to hers. His lips met hers ever so gently, and he felt his heart flutter when she gave a small sigh he was sure sounded like contentment. Pressing his lips fully against hers she gave a slight squeak of surprise but didn't pull away. Taking a chance Eomer ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened to him without argument. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer as she finally lifted her hands to settle on his sides, almost wrapping them around his arms.

A moment later they pulled away for breath, and Isolde felt lightheaded, as if her legs would give way beneath her. Apparently Eomer sensed it, and before she realized she was falling, he scooped her into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder as he stepped toward the bed and set her upon it, leaning over her to press the back of his fingers to her cheek.

"You feel feverish," he murmured as she swallowed, their eyes locking as his hand moved around to the back of her head. He pulled the silver comb still holding her curls back from her hair and set it on the stand next to the bed before sitting next to her at her side. "You are excused from your duties for the rest of the evening. What could my sister possibly need a handmaiden to do at this time of night in any case?"

"Many things, my lord," Isolde replied, trying to sit up, but Eomer placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her still. "I brush her hair, fix her bed, set out her clothes she is to wear the next day-"

"Things she can, and _has_ done on her own," Eomer smiled, warmly. "Surely Eowyn is not one you pamper constantly. She would not allow herself to be waited on hand and foot, would she?"

Isolde opened her mouth to reply but stopped short and thought for a moment before replying, "No, she wouldn't. She absolutely _refuses_ to let me help with certain things. Dressing her, for one, which I was _required_ to do for the last lady of court I served when Gondor was under the rule of the Steward."

"As you have proved, she can take care of herself," he smiled again and placed a hand over hers as it sat on the bed. She looked to their hands and swallowed, her heart thumping in her chest as her gaze turned back to his. "Now, rest well tonight, Isolde. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"My lord?" she frowned as he stood and started toward the door, but stopped when she called to him, finally sitting up on the bed. "Forgive me, but I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Eowyn and I are going riding again all day tomorrow, and I wish _you_ to accompany us," he explained, making Isolde's eyes shoot wide at him in shock. "Is that agreeable for you?"

"I…" she breathed then looked away and turned to twiddle her thumbs in her lap as she murmured, "Yes, my lord. That is agreeable."

Eomer sighed and stepped back toward her as she didn't move and stopped next to the bed. He lifted a hand and tugged her chin to pull her gaze to his, his heart skipping when he met those deep, sea-green orbs.

"Call me by my name when we are alone, Isolde, please?" he requested, softly. "As my sister was so quick to point out, I am _still_ unaccustomed to formalities."

"If you wish, my-" She bit her lip as he lifted a brow at her expectantly with a slight smirk before she sputtered, "E-Eomer."

"There is one more request I'd like to make of you," he said, lowering his hand from her chin as she swallowed, this time keeping his gaze.

"Yes…Eomer?" she replied, just above a whisper.

He smiled warmly and leaned toward her, her eyes widening with every inch that closed between them before he stopped a breath away from her lips, and whispered, "I would very much like to see you smile, little one."

Isolde's eyes met his again as he observed, "You've not smiled _once_ since I've met you. Am I _that_ frightening?"

"N-No, of course not," Isolde breathed, shaking her head slightly, craning her neck back a bit to do so. "I-I do not know why I've not smiled in your presence."

"Well, tomorrow, I wish to see a genuine smile adorn those pretty lips on our outing," Eomer smirked. "I shall know if it is fake, so don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes, understood?"

Isolde couldn't help but give a small frown of wonder at his behavior but nodded her reply and he nodded in return before closing the gap between them to press his lips to her cheek and causing her to blush deeply, her eyes closing in bliss at the touch.

"Sleep well," he murmured against her ear and she couldn't help but shudder, slightly as he stood tall.

"Y-Yes, my-Eomer," she breathed, feeling her face on fire and her heart thumping in her chest. "Sleep well."

"Thank you," he nodded with a small smile and stepped toward the door, but stopped short of walking into the hall. He turned to look at Isolde who gave a small frown f wonder at him from her place on the bed. "Do you know what 'Isolde' means?"

She shook her head mutely, making him smile slightly before replying, "It fits you very well, actually. It means 'she who is gazed upon.' I believe it is _very_ appropriate for you."

He smiled warmly as he strolled out the door, Isolde staring at him the entire way, and then at the door after he closed it. She flopped back onto the bed and breathed deeply to slow her racing heart.

"For a man who is rather stoic, he can be very…romantic," she sighed.

* * *

Eomer tried to hurry past his sister's chamber door only to be caught by the arm and dragged into it. Eowyn pulled him into the chamber and shut the door behind him before turning to him.

"Well?" she whispered excitedly, grinning as she stepped closer to her brother. "What happened?"

"Eowyn, if I am standing _here_, and not in _there_, then nothing extraordinary has happened," he retorted and Eowyn gave him a blank stare before lifting a hand and slapping the back of his head. "Ouch! What are you-?"

"Not _everything_ extraordinary has to do with coupling, brother!" she snapped before taking his hand as he rubbed the back of his head with the other as she led him to the table in her room and sat him in the chair. "Now, tell me _everything_ that happened and spare no detail."

"Sister," he sighed, lowering his hand from his head. "I am no gossiping woman. This is _my_ business. I am tired, and wish to go to bed. You should go to bed as well. We will be riding all day tomorrow, and we all need our rest."

"All?" Eowyn frowned in wonder as Eomer stood and headed toward the door. "What do you mean all?"

Eomer opened the door and replied, "I invited Isolde to ride with us tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** more fluff. i figured Eomer would be a romantic sort of guy, i mean, come on, you can't go wrong with a horse lord, right? reviews?


	4. Ambush

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Ambush**_

"My lady-"

"Go, quickly!" Eowyn coughed as she lay in her bed, her face flush, her eyes glassy as she clutched the covers under her chin before pointing to a basket sitting on her vanity chair. "Don't forget the meal I packed for us. Eomer was insistent on it."

"But, my lady, I cannot leave you at such a time," Isolde argued, meekly.

"I am commanding it, Isolde," Eowyn replied in a raw voice before coughing again. "All I need is rest, nothing more. I shall sleep the entire time you are gone. Tell Eomer I truly am sorry for this. Now go, please."

Isolde looked at her lady skeptically, but sighed in defeat and nodded before turning and taking the basket from the chair to head out of the chamber. She watched Eowyn roll over in the bed with a cough, closing the door behind her and heading down the hall as she wrung her hands in nervousness. Eowyn had mysteriously fallen ill overnight, and Isolde hoped this wasn't a test in her loyalty, because if it was, she had probably failed.

She headed toward the stables to meet Eomer, only to find that he wasn't there yet. She sighed in slight relief before stepping toward one of the stalls where a white horse caught her eye. It was saddled, bridled and stomping a hoof on the ground, impatiently. Isolde glanced around before placing the basket down next to the stall and slowly lifting a hand to the animal's neck to stroke it.

"Hello, beauty," she murmured with a warm smile and soothing tone. "You're ready to be ridden, aren't you? I can tell you want to gallop all the way to Rivendell and back if you could."

The horse jerked its head up quickly as if to nod, making Isolde giggle lightly as she still stroked its neck. Another hand accompanied hers in petting the horse and she gave a small gasp as she looked over her shoulder with wide eyes at Eomer's warm smile.

"E-Eomer!" she breathed, unable to move away as he only smiled down at her, a blush staining her cheeks.

"She is a beauty, isn't she?" he murmured and Isolde swallowed before nodding and turning back to stroking the animal's neck, Eomer's hand lowering to his side but he still stood behind the blonde.

"What is her name?" Isolde wondered, not looking back at the king.

"Leosi," he smiled. "She will be yours for the day…unless you would prefer another."

"Oh, no," Isolde quickly objected. "She is magnificent. I'm sure I could not ask for better."

"Where is Eowyn?" he asked, and Isolde bowed her head with a sigh as she lowered her hand and turned to him, her gaze cast down.

"My lady Eowyn has fallen ill, I'm afraid," she murmured, and Eomer's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "She told me to assure you that it is nothing serious, and has told me also, that we should not feel obligated to cancel the arrangements for today." She knelt down to lift the basket and held it toward him, her gaze still cast down. "She said you were most insistent that I bring the picnic she had planned to bring herself."

"Picnic?" Eomer frowned in wonder, causing Isolde to look up at him with wide eyes. "I hadn't insisted on a picnic."

They were both silent for a moment before Eomer sighed, and lifted a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples with his eyes shut. Isolde frowned at the action before he lifted his head again with a scoff.

"My sister believes she must play match-maker, Isolde," he smirked at the blonde, making her cast her gaze down again so he wouldn't see her blush starting to return. "My guess is, she is not _truly_ ill. She is pretending to be so that you and I might have some time alone together. What is your theory?"

"My lady seemed genuinely ill, my lord," Isolde murmured, still not looking at him.

"She has had much practice in appearing ill," Eomer reported through his smirk then sighed, "But perhaps we should not dwell on it?"

"What will we do then?" Isolde wondered and Eomer stepped close enough to slip his fingers beneath her chin and lift her face to his warm gaze.

"We shall start our ride, little one," he replied. "There is a place I wish to take you. I think you may like it there. Eowyn and I would ride there often when we were children."

"Excuse me, my lord, but why would you take me to such a special place?" Isolde wondered, meekly and Eomer only smiled as he lowered his hand from her chin.

"I may tell you when we reach our destination, little one," he smiled. "Let us be on our way."

He turned and whistled, making Isolde frown before she noticed another white horse, saddled and bridled slowly walking toward them. Eomer only held a hand toward it and it stepped up to him, letting him grasp the reins and pull the animal up next to him.

"Leosi will come if you call her," he explained as Isolde's wide eyes stared at him in awe before she cast her eyes down and fiddled with the handle of the basket.

"I…I cannot whistle," she muttered, and Eomer gave a small chuckle.

"She will come if you call her name," he advised. "Try it."

Isolde swallowed before turning, still clutching the basket as she lifted her gaze enough to see the horse in its stall. That was when she realized the stall door had been open, yet the animal did not try to escape. Shaking the thought away for the moment she hesitantly lifted a hand toward the horse's direction, as she had seen Eomer do.

"Leosi," she called, and to her surprise, the horse merely stepped from its stall and straight to her, as Eomer's horse had for him. Her eyes widened as Leosi stopped right in front of her and Isolde took the reins in one hand before turning to the King with a surprised and bright smile. "It worked! She came to me!"

"As I said it would," Eomer smiled, and Isolde giggled as the horse stepped a little closer to the blonde's side.

He only looked at her for a moment as she continued smiling when she turned to the horse. Her smile lit up her entire face and she was even more beautiful than before. He hadn't failed to notice that his heart was thumping in his chest and he could hear it in his ears as he felt his mouth go dry. The reins were slipping in his hand from sudden sweaty palms but he somehow held onto them.

"Eomer?"

The King of Rohan was jolting from his trance by her timid call and he looked to her wide, sea-green gaze of wonder.

"Are you well, my lord?" she hoped as Leosi nudged her arm with her nose and Eomer gave her a warm smile.

"I was just thinking about how lovely you look when you smile," he replied, honestly and Isolde cast her gaze down to hide her blush.

"You flatter me, my lord," she mumbled and Eomer stepped closer to take her chin in his hand again and turn her gaze to his again.

"Yes, I do," he murmured. "But not without cause, little one."

"With all due respect, I have done nothing to warrant such praise, my lord," she murmured, gently.

"You warrant it by living, Isolde," he smiled, lowering his hand as her eyes widened at him. "Now come. We should go now."

He clicked his tongue as he turned his horse to lead it out of the stable and Isolde stood for a moment in shock before shaking it away and following him, pulling Leosi with her. Once outside, Eomer stopped his horse, and Isolde stopped next to him as he walked around the animal and stood next to the blonde.

"My lord-?"

"Give me the basket," he ordered, gently and took it from her when she lifted it toward him. "I'm assuming you know how to ride, yes?"

Isolde nodded and turned to mount the horse, only to find she didn't have the proper strength to pull herself onto the side-saddle. She made a second attempt, and this time, she almost gasped when she felt a pair of hands grip her waist to help her up and into the saddle. As she turned to sit properly, she saw Eomer's arms lowering to his sides before he started adjusting the saddle a bit for her.

"Lift your foot a bit," he ordered again, and she did as he told her, but couldn't resist looking down at him.

He concentrated on the task in front of him as Isolde swallowed, still staring at him a moment before he finished and looked up at her. She quickly looked ahead and he smirked, lifting an arm to rest it on the back of her saddle, tempted to wrap the arm around her waist, but he somehow resisted himself. She slowly turned her gaze to him before shooting it ahead again when she noticed he was _still_ staring at her.

"Nervous, little one?" he wondered, still smirking and she instantly shook her head, not looking at him. He continued smiling as he stepped back and patted Leosi's shoulder and knelt down to pick up the basket at his feet. Lifting it he asked Isolde, "Think you can ride and hold this at the same time?"

Isolde looked to him and nodded before he lifted the basket toward her. It was small enough to allow her to loop the handle over her arm and let it hang so she could hold onto the reins.

"If you like, I can tie a rope from my horse's bridle to yours and lead you," Eomer suggested, but Isolde shook her head and he nodded. "Very well."

He smiled as his hands slipped from the basket, and one of his hands stroked hers, the back of his fingers running across the back of her hand. She straightened in the saddle, causing Leosi to give a small whiny and jerk her head up. Eomer chuckled at the animal as he patted her neck once more before heading toward his own horse again and mounting.

"Follow closely, little one," he smiled, turning his horse to face her and kicking him to walk up next to her. "I wouldn't want to lose you on the way."

Isolde gave a small, shy smile as she nudged Leosi to step closer to Eomer as he smirked at her.

"You stole the words straight from my mouth, my lord," she murmured before swiftly urging Leosi ahead, and the horse galloped toward the open gate.

Eomer's eyes widened as he turned to look over his shoulder, watching Isolde and Leosi getting smaller and smaller down the hill.

_Well, she is certainly full of surprises, isn't she?_ he thought to himself before pulling his horse around and urging it after her.

* * *

_Noon..._

"I've never been this far away before," Isolde sighed, still sitting atop her horse as Eomer stood next to her on his own, both staring out at the countryside from an exceptionally tall hill. "It's so peaceful and beautiful."

"Eowyn and I would ride out here when we were younger," Eomer began, not looking away from the scenery. "We would sit here for hours before heading back to the manor."

"Is this the place you wished to show me?" Isolde wondered but Eomer shook his head.

"No," he admitted. "But actually, we are not far away from it. We could have our picnic there."

He pulled his horse from the scene and slowly stepped down the hill as Isolde followed, frowning when she realized they were heading toward a forest she hadn't remembered passing.

"Eomer?" she called, cautiously.

"It's alright," he assured her, stopping to let her catch up and he looked to her with a small smile. "We used to come here all the time as well. Nothing here will hurt you."

Isolde nodded, but didn't feel at ease, even as he smiled that winning smile of his.

"A river runs through these woods," he explained, starting to head through the trees and Isolde urged Leosi to catch up. "It cuts straight through the middle. There is a perfect spot on the bank where we can rest our horses."

"Thank goodness," Isolde sighed, leaning over to pat Leosi's neck. "She needs a rest, and so do I."

"We have been riding for some time, haven't we?" Eomer chuckled moving some brush from his path. "I don't really think about it too much."

"That is understandable when you are Master of the Rohirrim," Isolde replied. "You must have ridden for days at a time without stopping on occasion."

"Precisely," he laughed, turning down the path and Isolde hurried after him. "Eowyn would say I was simply too insensitive to notice."

"I would not go as far as my Lady Eowyn to say such a thing," Isolde assured him.

"Thank heavens for that," Eomer smirked moving more brush from his path and looking ahead. "Ah, here we are."

Isolde moved the same piece of brush he'd moved and smiled when she saw a small river running a few feet in front of them. Eomer urged his horse toward a tree, stopping next to it to dismount and quickly slip the reins over a branch as Isolde guided Leosi next to him. He quickly marched around the other horse and took the basket from Isolde to set it down, making her frown in wonder before he lifted his arms toward her.

"Eomer?"

"I shall help you dismount," he assured her then gently ordered, "Jump."

Isolde swallowed before adjusting herself, situating her dress so it wouldn't catch on the saddle. She pushed off the saddle and instantly reached for Eomer's shoulders as his hands gripped her waist and he slowly pulled her toward him, placing her on her feet. Wide, sea-green eyes met warm, green-hazels in panic as a blush crept over Isolde's pale cheeks as she realized that his arms were now around her waist and she couldn't keep her hands from slipping down his arms, caressing them unintentionally.

"Th-Thank-" she choked before clearing her throat and trying again. "Thank you."

"Of course," he nodded, his hands slipping back to settle on her waist as they had been before. "I'm _starving_. Shall we see what my sister packed for us?"

Isolde could only nod as her heart pounded in her ears. She'd just barely heard what he said.

"Wonderful," he smiled warmly before stepping away from her to pick up the basket then took one of her hands in his as he stood. "This way, little one."

Isolde's blush deepened when she glanced at their hands as they walked side by side along the river, her heart still pounding in her ears. They were silent as he led her toward a small outcropping that started a small waterfall that served as a trail across the river. Eomer tugged her hand a bit to pull her closer as they stopped on the bank and set the basket down.

"Have a seat, my dear," he smiled, still holding her hand to help her as she adjusted her skirt to sit, and he let go of her hand to sit next to her. He began digging into the basket and pulling out the food Eowyn had packed into it. She watched him a bit before saying, "I have done some research on my own."

"On what subject, little one?" he asked, and Isolde swallowed before replying.

"You," she answered, hesitantly and Eomer stopped to turn a frown to her.

"I doubt that is an interesting subject," he smirked, handing her piece of bread before asking, "But what have you learned so far?"

Isolde blushed and turned her attention to picking at the bread in her hands before admitting, "Nothing too informative. Whenever I ask Lady Eowyn something of you she tells me to ask you myself." Eomer chuckled but said nothing, and Isolde took that as a sign to continue. "However, I _did_ do a bit of researching on the meaning of your name, as…as you did with mine."

"Did you?" he smiled, pulling out an apple from the basket for himself and sitting back on one of his hands to face the blonde as she nodded, still gazing down at the bread in her lap. "Well, come now, little one. Do not leave me in suspense. What does it mean?"

Isolde swallowed again before taking a nibble at her bread as Eomer smiled at her shyness, taking a bite of the apple in his hand. She was definitely a bit more comfortable with him, but her shy nature still dominated her. He hoped he wouldn't break her of that completely.

"_Literally_ it means 'Horse-famous,'" she mumbled, and when Eomer said nothing she continued, "But I think it would mean something more like, 'Famous horseman.' It fits you perfectly."

"Does it now, little one?" he smirked, shifting to sit closer to her as she stared at him with wide eyes filled with wonder. "And what else fits me, pray tell?"

Isolde's gaze moved from his eyes to his lips before she dropped her gaze from his face completely to sputter, "I-I don't know you well enough to say."

"There must be _something_," he murmured, lifting a hand and placing it on one of hers, making her jump and shift her gaze to the contact. She straightened when she felt his hand move her hair from her ear but she didn't move, even when she realized his face was now right next to hers and he whispered, "_You_ for example."

"M-Me?" she squeaked, making him chuckle as she cleared her throat.

"Yes," he murmured. "You cannot hide the truth from me, little one. Your eyes always tell me the truth."

Isolde swallowed and turned to him with that stunning sea-green gaze of hers as she breathed, "What truth?"

Eomer felt his throat close for a moment and cleared it, knowing that her gaze would be the death of him one day, but he managed to reply, "That you, and your lips, fit me perfectly."

"M-My lord-?"

She squeaked in surprise when Eomer's lips pressed against hers firmly but gently, his eyes closed and she stared at him for a moment before allowing herself to melt into the kiss. Eomer shifted closer to her, his lips still against hers as he blindly set his apple down and her bread tumbled from her hand as well. One hand instantly went to her waist as he pushed her back and she surprised him when she complied with the movement. His tongue snuck out of his mouth and into hers, making her squeak in surprise again, but she didn't stop him or object.

He tasted like apple and she moaned when she felt him press her into the grass, his hands gripping her waist as her hands hesitantly slipped up his arms to grip the back of his neck. Isolde couldn't remember the last time she was so willing to let a man kiss and touch her, but right now, she didn't care. She only wanted to make this man, this _King_, happy. And she wouldn't _dare_ refuse him anything.

Finally needing to breathe, Eomer slowly pulled away from her lips and looked down at her, half of his long hair hanging from one shoulder, just barely brushing Isolde's cheek as he hovered above her. Isolde swallowed as he only gazed down at her, lifting one hand from her waist to gently stroke her cheek, making her sigh in contentment as she closed her eyes to savor the caress.

"If I didn't know better, I'd _swear_ this was a dream," he whispered, causing Isolde to open her eyes and stare up at him in wonder. "But I could never dream up a beauty such as you."

Their horses gave snorts, and seemed spooked by something, causing the couple to freeze and look toward them in wonder. They both sat up and Eomer quickly stood, grasping his sword, but didn't draw it as he sensed something was wrong. The horses were still jumpy.

"My lord?"

"On your feet, little one," he ordered gently, to which she scrambled to her feet. "Stand behind me."

Isolde darted behind him, careful not to fall off the bank and into the river as Eomer's gaze shifted around the thick trees around them.

"What is it?" she dared to whisper, her hands placing themselves gently on his arms, not wanting to hinder him if he had to draw his sword, but feeling protected through the simple touch.

"I'm not sure yet," he replied, not looking at her. "It may be-"

His theory was cut off when a rasped roar came from the bushes and an ugly creature with black skin and sickly eyes came charging from the brush, making Isolde scream as she saw it and the weapon it was wielding. A clang sounded as the Orc's weapon was blocked from striking a blow to by Eomer's sword, which he'd quickly drawn. He had to take a slight step back to steady himself and the Orc tried pushing him even farther back off the bank, but he managed to shove the thing away.

Eomer marched toward thing Orc as it stood from being knocked onto the ground and spun its strange sword around. Angry at being interrupted and attacked, Eomer only glared at the thing as it came charging again and took a slight step to the side before grasping his sword with both hands, dodging the creature and slicing his sword up, into its gut as it passed. The Orc wailed in pain before falling to the ground, dead and Eomer glanced around, making sure he hadn't come with company before sheathing his sword and turning to Isolde…but she wasn't there.

"Isolde?" he frowned in wonder, looking around again as his heart skipped a beat in panic.

He froze when he heard a faint cry of distress and looked to his right down the river. Clinging to a huge rock above water was a wet blonde woman, and she was hanging on for her life. Realization hit him and he bolted down the bank, thankful that she was on _his_ side of the river and not the other.

"Eomer-!" she choked and coughed as he slid to a sitting stop where she still clung to the rock and he thrust his hand toward her.

"Take my hand!" he called, but she only shook her head.

"I can't!" she coughed. "I'll lose my grip!"

Eomer was about to call to her to take his hand again when he felt a nudge on his arm and looked up to see Leosi standing next to him, throwing her head up and down, making her long reins slap his arm. He quickly gripped the reins and unclipped one side from the horse's bridle and turned back to Isolde, tossing the unclipped side toward her.

"Grab a hold of it!" he instructed, but she still shook her head, clinging to the rock in more fear than she could express and he could see her trembling. Eomer stood and looked to the horse, ordering gently, "Stay."

He jumped into the waist deep water himself, still holding onto the rein as he trudged toward her, fighting the somehow strong current. She didn't notice him coming toward her as she still clung to the rock, shivering in cold and fright. She gasped when she felt Eomer's arm wrap around her waist to pull her close to him as he clicked his tongue at Leosi. She threw her arms around Eomer's neck as the horse began backing up and pulling them toward the bank and when they came close enough, Eomer climbed up, one handed as one hand remained wrapped around Isolde. She still clung to him as they stood on the bank and he wrapped his other arm around her, letting go of Leosi's rein.

"Alright, little one," he murmured, patting the back of her head as he felt her sob against him. "It's alright now. You're safe."

"I didn't think I was that close to the edge," she shuddered. "When you stepped back to gain footing I moved to allow it and I fell into the water."

"That's enough, Isolde," he whispered, still holding her close. "We'll eat the rest of our food on the way back to Edoras."

He moved to lead her toward the horses, but when she didn't move, still clinging to him he bent down to sweep her off of her feet and carry her toward the horses. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before he lifted her and sat her on the saddle of his horse as she finally detached herself from him. He hurried toward their picnic and gathered it up to give it to her, then fixed the reins on Leosi before heading back to his horse and mounting behind Isolde.

Eomer turned his horse to head out of the forest, Leosi following without instruction. The two were silent for the rest of the ride back to Edoras. What could they say? She was still too frightened to speak and he didn't feel that there was any need for an explanation on what she'd just seen. Everyone knew that Orcs still terrorized the people of Middle Earth without rhyme or reason. Sauron and Sarumon may have been gone, but they made their own rules and bands of raiding parties now. They were as troublesome as ever.

He glanced down at Isolde as they emerged from the forest to see her shakily eating the piece of bread she'd started and sighed in relief as he looked ahead again. At least she wasn't too frightened to eat now. He was sure he would get an earful from his sister when they returned, though. He would just have to avoid her like the plague when they reached the manor.

* * *

**A/N:** my fingers took off on their own again. reviews?


	5. Action

**A/N:** finally! a new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Action**_

"Your Majesty-?"

"Take Leosi," Eomer ordered one of the men that ran toward him as he still held Isolde in his arms, urging his horse toward the stables.

The man nodded without a word and headed toward Leosi trailing behind them to take her reins and lead her after Eomer. He stopped the horse just outside the door and sat Isolde up a bit to dismount before helping her down. She shivered as she stood next to him, the river water soaking her to the bone, her golden curls hanging limply around her shoulders as she clutched the basket they'd taken on their picnic.

Eomer handed his horse's reins off to another man that came to them before turning to Isolde and asking, "Can you walk?"

She nodded shakily, her teeth chattering and he took his cloak from his shoulders to throw around her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders to lead her into the manor. Once inside, he led her through the hall and toward his chamber. She stopped outside the door when he was about to open the door and shook her head, her eyes wide in panic.

"I have a fireplace," he whispered. "We must get you warm."

Isolde only shook her head, her damp curls swinging wildly around her face as she did and Eomer sighed. He didn't want to be caught by Eowyn if they passed by to get to Isolde's chamber. She would have asked about _everything_ that had happened and he honestly didn't want to explain it to her now. In _complete_ honesty, he wanted to spend more time with Isolde…alone.

"Alright," he sighed, leading her down the hall toward her chamber, passing Eowyn's quietly before quickly ducking through the open door of Isolde's room. Eomer shut the door softly behind him before turning to Isolde as she shivered next to him.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry," she shuddered, still shivering. "I j-just-"

"I understand," he cut in gently with a warm smile. "Let's sit you near the fireplace."

He urged her to sit on the bed across the room as he headed to the other side to kneel down and start a fire in the fireplace. Once he had a fire going, he stood and took the chair from the table against the far wall and sat it next close to the fire then turned to Isolde as she stood, taking the hint. She still clutched his cloak around her shoulders as she sat in the chair and he took the basket from her to set it next to the hair she sat in before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay here," he instructed. "I'll find a blanket for you."

One of her hands came up and clutched onto one of his that sat on her shoulder before he stepped away. He frowned down at her as she looked up at him and shook her, making his frown deepen.

"D-Don't trouble yourself over me, p-please," she shuddered, pulling her hand away again and looking to the fire. "I'll be fine."

Eomer pulled his hands away from her shoulders and stepped toward her bed to take the top quilt from it and swept it around Isolde to lay it on top of her. She shot her gaze to his again as he only leaned toward her to whisper into her ear.

"'Tis no trouble, little one," he murmured as a blush stained her cheeks from his breath fanning her face and hair. "I merely wished to remain here with you. However, if you wish me gone, I'll take my leave."

"N-No!" she breathed, turning quickly in her chair to face him as he leaned his hands on the back of the chair and she gave a small gasp when she released he was a breath away from her face. Their eyes locked and she noticed him swallow before she continued, "I…I only meant that…I know you must have other, more important things to tend to."

"At the moment, the only thing that needs my attention is _you_," he whispered. "Making sure you do not catch cold so that you may keep up with my sister is my only responsibility right now. You must be in full health to be my sister's handmaiden, I'm sure."

"But-"

"Besides," Eomer cut in, standing tall and stepping next to her to pick up the basket and hold it up with a slight smile, continuing, "We never got the chance to finish our picnic."

Isolde gave a small shy smile before casting her gaze down to her lap, still blushing lightly. Eomer stepped toward her and beckoned her to sit forward, which she did. He moved the blanket so that it hung around her shoulders and freed her hands as he opened the basket and set it in her lap.

"Start without me," he smiled. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Where are you going?" she wondered with a frown as she watched him head toward her door.

"The kitchen," he smiled, charmingly as he opened the door. He was about to turn to walk out when he stopped in his tracks and slumped his shoulders with a sigh at the face he was met with.

"And exactly _when_ were you planning on telling me you had returned, brother?" Eowyn asked, her hands on her hips and looking as healthy as a horse.

Eomer lifted a brow to her before looking to Isolde to say, "And you were worried about her. Did I not tell say she was trying to play matchmaker?"

"You have not answered my question," Eowyn pointed out, letting herself into the room and Eomer sneered slightly.

"Please, come in," he retorted, shutting the door behind her as she hurried to Isolde and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you alright, Isolde?" she hoped, taking her hands into her own and Isolde nodded.

"Yes, my lady," she replied. "I'm well, thank you."

Eowyn nodded before standing and turning to Eomer, her hands on her hips again as he stood next to Isolde and nodded, "Now that you've assured yourself that your handmaiden is well, will you go now?"

"What did you do to her?" she snapped.

"_I_ did nothing," he retorted, casually. "I helped her out of the river."

"What was she doing in the river?"

"She fell in."

"Why did she fall in?"

"My lord Eomer was fighting an Orc," Isolde spoke, causing Eowyn to look to her with a wide-eyed gaze of disbelief before looking to Eomer who nodded. "I was behind him as he stood on the edge of the bank and when he moved back for more footing, I fell in."

"And he went after you!" Eowyn grinned, kneeling to hug the younger woman tightly before standing and hugging her brother. "How romantic!"

"Yes, thrilling," Eomer strained against his sister's tight grasp on him, and when she pulled away she hurried toward the door.

"Say not another word! I am off!" she smiled as Eomer leaned a hand on the back of Isolde's chair with a sigh, running a hand down his face in exhaustion. "Enjoy your time together!"

Isolde felt her face flush in embarrassment as she turned back to the basket in her lap and rummaged through it. Eomer sighed again as he heard the door shut behind Eowyn before looking back at Isolde, but she paid attention to what she was doing. His gaze softened as he leaned toward her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, making her freeze and stare ahead, her heart pounding in her ears. His lips lingered on her skin for a moment before her lowered his face to rest his forehead on her head, next to her ear.

"Are you warmer, little one?" he murmured, and she swallowed before shivering.

"Y-Yes," she breathed, unmoving. "A-A little."

"Stay here," he whispered. "I'll bring some hot cider to warm you a bit more."

Isolde only nodded as she still didn't look at him. Unable to help himself he lifted a hand to her chin and slowly brought her gaze to his. Her sea green eyes locked with his hazel-greens, making him swallow. No matter how many times he looked into her eyes, he would never get used to the depth and beauty of them. He loved the way they glowed with the proper light, always causing him to be lost in the glow.

"No matter how many times I look into your eyes," he whispered, closing in on her lips, "they always dazzle me. Do you know what you do to me?"

Isolde shook her head, slightly making Eomer chuckle.

"Shall I tell you?" he wondered before brushing his lips against hers, making her give a shuddered breath, "or shall I _show_ you?"

"My lord…" she breathed, but before he could figure out exactly _how_ to capture her lips for a kiss, a knock on the door made him growl in irritation.

"Who is it?" he snapped, quickly standing away from Isolde so he wouldn't yell n her ear.

"M-My Lord Eomer," a meek, male voice came from the other door, making him sigh in exhaustion again as he continued, "You advisors wish to speak to you."

"Tell them I am busy," Eomer replied, still standing next to Isolde.

"They say it is urgent," the servant on the other side of the door reported.

"They will _wait_," he shot back.

"If there is a pressing matter-"

Isolde's whisper was cut off when Eomer placed a finger over her mouth and he shook his head when her gaze met his.

"I have better things to do than be told who to marry and when," he muttered, more to himself than to Isolde as he looked to the door and she stared up at him as he called, "Tell them I'll speak to them tomorrow. And bring two mugs of hot cider from the kitchen."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness," the servant sputtered before Eomer and Isolde heard his footsteps heading away from the door. Eomer sighed in exasperation before looking back at Isolde and shifting his hand from touching her lips to cupping her cheek, stroking his thumb over her cheek bone as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Forgive me for the interruption, little one," he murmured through a warm smile as he knelt down next to her. "But for now, I would much rather be here with you and keep you from catching cold than speak to my advisors about my love life. A thing which, up to now, has been rather uneventful."

"Up to now?" Isolde breathed in wonder through a delicate frown over her brow and he nodded. She gasped, slightly when his hand slid down her cheek to smooth his fingers over her neck, and she closed her eyes with a small sigh.

"I have no intention of marrying anyone that is _chosen_ for me," he explained, pulling his hand away to gently pinch her chin between his thumb and first finger to keep her gaze on his as she slowly opened her eyes. "_I_ will decide who to marry and when. No one else. Not my advisers, nor my sister." He smiled warmly, moving toward her face as he whispered, "However, my sister has made a fine choice for me."

"H-Has she?" Isolde sputtered, casting her eyes down. "And who, if I may ask, is the fortunate girl?"

Eomer gave a small frown and gently tugged her gaze back to his to look into her now tearing eyes.

"_You_, little one," he whispered, making her eyes widen to which he smirked. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I-I don't think _I_ would be a fine choice for you, my lord," she mumbled, looking away from him. "Perhaps a lady of court would be a more…appropriate match for a man such as you?"

Before she realized what was happening, she was on her feet, the basket in her lap toppled to the ground and she gasped when he pulled her closer. His hands gripped her upper arms firmly, his eyes gazing deep into her wide-eyed, shocked gazed as her hands rested on his chest.

"_I_ think you are a fine choice for me, Isolde," he murmured. "And no matter how many times you tell me you are not, I will not believe you. I only believe what I feel, and what I feel for _you_ is…something I cannot describe just yet. But perhaps…I'll be able to, if you remain by my side."

Isolde gave a frown and Eomer smiled, lifting a hand to stroke the back of his fingers over her cheek, gently. He moved toward her face again as his other hand slid around her shoulders to pull her closer, but a knock on the door made them freeze. Eomer sighed in exasperation, bowing his head to rest his forehead against hers for a moment before he let her go and hurried toward the door to open it.

The handmaiden stared wide eyes at him and sat, barely registering the short conversation he had with the servant who had brought them their cider. She was lost in thought as she looked to the small window across the room to see clouds in the sky and rain pattering on the stone sill. She jumped with a start and looked to her left to see Eomer smiling down at her, a mug of cider in each hand and offering one to her.

"Oh, thank you," she mumbled, taking the mug into both hands and taking a sip.

Eomer stepped toward the window to stare at the rain outside for a moment before saying, "You must forgive my forwardness."

Isolde glanced up at him but quickly looked to her cup when he turned to lean back against the wall with a sigh.

"I sometimes do and say things before I think about the consequences," he explained. "I'm sure you think me a brute."

She said nothing for a moment then shook her head, still gazing into her cup before mumbling, "Far from it, in fact."

Eomer looked to her, but she kept her head down, her fingers rubbing the warm mug.

"If I recall correctly, from my lady Eowyn has told me, King Theoden had the same manner," she continued. "I would expect nothing less from his nephew. A brute would have had me and been done with me by now, I'm sure." She finally looked up and gave a small smile to him, making his heart stop a full second before it began beating out at a rapid pace again. "You are no brute, Eomer, I assure you."

Not being able to contain himself, he started toward her, setting his mug on the shelf above the fire place, making her frown for a split second before she turned from him to hide her blushing cheeks. He stopped in front of her, his intense, green-hazel eyes never wavering from her as he took her mug from her and set it next to his before kneeling in front of her. She finally looked up at him as he slid his hands around her waist, his chest on her lap as she stared at him with wide eyes and a deepening blush.

"You are an extraordinary woman, Isolde," he whispered, his face inching toward hers as his hands slid up her back to her shoulder to pull her closer to his face. "I am a king under the spell of a handmaiden. Who is the servant, and who is the master between us, little one?"

Isolde looked away from him and toward the fire, her blush deepening with every second he was so close to her. Thunder and lightening suddenly clashed in the sky and she gasped in fright, not thinking as she threw her arms around Eomer's neck, but remained in her chair as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Worry not, fair maiden," he murmured into her hair. "I will protect you from the storm all night if I must."

"Thank you," she breathed, deciding not to object or argue.

They lifted their heads at the same time to look into the other's eyes and Isolde swallowed as Eomer only gave a warm smile. She couldn't hold herself back. Hesitantly, she pressed her lips to his, making him stare at her in surprise for a moment before melting into the moment and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. She'd never initiated their kisses before, and he took it as a good sign that perhaps she felt about him the same way he felt about her.

Never breaking the kiss, he stood and scooped her up into his arms to walk her toward the bed, where he set her down. He hovered above her as she lay back, his hands supporting him on the mattress but he didn't crawl into the bed with her just yet. He would wait for her to allow it, and not one moment before that. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making her sigh as her hands stroked his neck and he groaned against her lips, his tongue coaxing her to kiss him in return, and she immediately complied.

Finally pulling away for breath, Eomer rested his forehead against hers again, lightening illuminated the room for a moment before thunder clapped in the sky and she squeaked in fright, shutting her eyes and clutching his shoulders. When the thunder faded she looked up at him, trembling, and he felt his heart clench at the sight. He didn't want to see her afraid of anything.

"Can you stay…until the storm is over, at least?" she breathed, hopefully, and he gave a warm smile as he nodded.

"I will, little one," he murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek as she sighed again in relief.

With a small smile she turned onto her side, his cloak and the quilt from her bed still around her as she curled up to keep warm, Eomer sitting up to watch her and a moment later she'd fallen asleep. Eomer gazed down at her as she breathed deeply, lifting a hand to lightly stroke a stray curl from her face. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even while sleeping, and as he tore his gaze away from her to watch the rain outside the window, he hoped he would see her beauty every morning after waking, and every night before falling asleep if she allowed him to.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	6. Approval

**A/N:** new chappie, finally! sorry it took so long. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Approval**_

Isolde stirred with a sigh, smiling when she snuggled against a warm body next to her, then frowning in wonder. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her room shrouded in the darkness of night as she heard the rain still pattering outside. Thunder and lightening clashed outside, making her gasp and throw her arms around the body next to her, burying her face into a hard chest. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shuddering frame as the rumbling faded.

"Worry not, Isolde," Eomer murmured into her hair. She gasped and looked up at him in wonder, a blush over her cheeks. "I'll protect you from the storm, as I promised."

"M-My lord, Eomer," she breathed, slipping her arms from around him as she still stared wide eyes at him. "It's rather late. Should you not be sleeping?"

"I was," he smirked through a chuckle. "You wanted me to stay with you until the rain stopped. It hasn't stopped since we arrived."

"Oh," she murmured, and her eyes widened as she moved to sit up, but Eomer's arms held her fast as he frowned. "My lady Eowyn must be worried—"

"She came in earlier and I explained everything to her," he replied, lifting a hand to stroke a curl from her face. "She said she could take care of herself for tonight." He pulled her a little closer, a grin plastered over his face as he murmured, "Besides, I am quite comfortable like this if you are, my lady."

"I-I am," she mumbled, her blush deepening.

"I'm glad," he murmured. "And it's a good thing I remained here with you. You whimpered in your sleep every time the thunder rumbled outside."

"Once I was asleep you could have left, my lord," she explained, meekly.

"Do you wish me gone, my dear?" he smirked. "Say nothing more. I shall leave you."

"No!" she chirped, gripping his tunic when he moved to get up and he laid back next to her again. "I-I mean…I did not mean it that way, my lord. I only meant that…it was early in the day and I recall your advisors wished to speak with you."

"You'll also recall that I said I had more important things to tend to," Eomer reminded her. "You, my dear, are much more important than listening to old men, extremely past their prime, telling me I need to breed an heir before _I_ am past _mine_. I shall speak to them in the morrow. Until then…" He pressed a tender kiss to her temple before continuing, "…sleep well in my arms, Isolde. I shall protect you from this storm and many others if you wish."

"But—"

"If you say once more that I have better things to do than watch over you, I shall kiss you until your lips are swollen," Eomer warned through a smirk, making her look up at him with wide eyes as he looked to her, and their gazes met, locking instantly. "Or would you like me to that anyway for you, my dear?"

Isolde swallowed, her gaze falling to his lips before she licked her own, not realizing she was inching toward him, slowly. Eomer's smirk fell as he pulled her closer, moving in on her just as slowly until their lips met, softly. She sighed as he pressed his lips firmly against hers and her arms slid around him again, his pulling her closer still. His tongue slipped past her lips making her give a small, catlike mewl against his lips before he slowly pulled away to look into her eyes, but they were still closed. Her eyes fluttered open a second later to meet his charming, warm smile and she couldn't help but give a sweet smile of her own.

"Sleep now, if you can, Isolde," he murmured, jokingly. "Your heart is thumping so hard, it shall surely leap from your chest."

"And I'm sure you would catch it with capable hands, my lord," she murmured, making his smile widen before he moved in on her again, this time trailing sweet kisses from her cheek to her jaw and neck, making her giggle. He froze and slowly pulled away to stare at her with wide eyes making her frown in wonder. "My lord?"

"I've not heard you giggle thus," he explained. "You are surely a fairy of some sort with a laugh such as that."

"You must stop showering me with such affection," she murmured, a blush over her cheeks.

"I will _not_," he argued. "You are deserving of it, and if you say you are not, I shall make you giggle like the nymph you are."

"My lord—"

She was cut off with a giggle when his fingers found her ribs and she laughed, almost maniacally as she tried shoving him away, to no avail.

"Eomer! Stop!" she laughed between breaths. "I shall not say it! Please! I cannot breathe!"

He laughed heartily before moving his hands from her sides to take her hands in his and kiss them, warmly as she panted for breath. Their eyes met as a smile still graced her rosy lips and he smiled warmly at her.

"And now that I've riled you," he smirked, moving a wild, blonde curl from her face, "we must get some sleep. It's well past midnight, I'm sure."

"Yes, my lord," she giggled. "Have sweet dreams."

"If I am dreaming of _you_, my dreams certainly _will_ be sweet, Isolde," he murmured, and her blush returned as she gave a shy smile. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before shifting onto his back to pull her against his chest, making sure the blankets were covering both of them. "Good night, sweeatheart."

"G-Good night, Eomer," she murmured, unable to help snuggling against him.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Eomer thrust his sword toward his opponent who dodged it with perfect finesse and parried with a sword of his own. He smirked before attacking again, clangs echoing through the empty hall as the blades hit each other and their suits of armor. His sparring opponent attacked next, and Eomer quickly parried, effortlessly.

"So what do you think of it?" he wondered, panting to catch his breath from sparring for nearly half an hour. "I'm sure my advisors will not like the idea. They wanted—"

He growled as he spun his opponent's sword off of his before he was attacked again, and he spoke between blows.

"They wanted…a lady from court or a…noble woman," he continued then shoved the opponent's blade away before sighing and leaning on his sword to rest for even a moment. "So what do you think? Can you do without her until you find a new handmaiden?"

Eowyn yanked the helmet from her head with one hand, tossing it to the floor with a clang before using her free hand to shake her hair out, her sword in the other.

"Whew! Stuffy," she sighed, then turned to Eomer again. "I will allow it…_only _if you swear to me that this is not some sort of infatuation that will last another week and you will find someone _else _to marry. Someone a bit more to your advisors' standards, for example."

"Eowyn, I am _hurt _that you would think I would do such a thing to such an innocent beauty," Eomer replied. "_Deeply _hurt."

"I must be thorough, brother," she explained. "She is not only my handmaiden. She is also my friend. It would be remiss of me not to ask what your _true _intentions are. Do you plan to take her as a wife and _treat _her thus, or do you plan to use her as a brooding mare alone?"

"There are plenty of women in court that I could take for a wife for an heir alone, sister," he retorted, shoving off his sword to stand tall and sheath his weapon, as did Eowyn with her own blade. "Isolde is different from any woman – or elf – that I've met. She is…special."

Eomer glanced away with a smile over his lips, and Eowyn looked to his gaze, giving a smile of her own before nodding in understanding.

"Well, I am _certain_ that I know that look," she nodded hugely again, catching his attention and making him frown at her as she leaned over to pick up her helmet and head toward a trunk to her left. "That, dear brother, is the same look you had on your face when you thought of Lady Penelope when you turned seventeen."

"That was a long time ago, Eowyn," he reminded her, heading toward the trunk as well as he began un-strapping his armor as she did the same with hers. "Lady Penelope was my first love and I have had many since then to know my own feelings."

"I was there as well, brother," she smirked, dropping her sword into the trunk. "Enough to know your feelings as well and whether they are genuine or not. From that experience, I will allow Isolde to remain here…if _she _agrees to it as well."

"I am certain she may," he smiled, tossing the last of his armor into the trunk, but keeping his sword on his hip before he turned to his sister and scooped her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Eowyn. I know she is your friend, and I promise to take care of her as a husband and a king should, if she accepts me."

"I am sure you will, brother," she smiled as they stepped away from each other. "For I shall hold you to it."

"I am sure," he chuckled, then nodded to the exit. "Now go. I shall spar with the air for a bit before telling my advisors the wonderful news. Tell Isolde I shall call on her soon."

"Very well, brother," she nodded before placing a kiss to his cheek and grinning, "I'm so happy for the both of you, Eomer. Truly. I am glad I encouraged the association."

"Yes, I am sure you are having a great guffaw over knowing my taste in women so well," he muttered. "Now go."

"Yes, _my lord_," she retorted with a deep, mocking curtsey before turning and heading for her chamber.

Eomer smirked, watching her walk away for a moment before pulling his sword from its sheath and spinning it in his hand as he strolled toward a random spot to take a position. He took a deep breath before slicing and swinging his sword through the air in lunges and parries, as if he were fighting an opponent, but now he could use _all_ his force. He'd been holding back when he had sparred with Eowyn. Had he used his full strength, he would've hurt her, he was sure, and _she_ was sure as well.

He imagined the Orc he'd fought the day before and swung his sword harder with a roar of anger, imagining that he was hacking the thing's head off again and again. He lowered his sword, pacing in rage at the fact that Isolde had been in danger that day, stripping off his sweat-soaked tunic and tossing it away. He turned to his invisible opponent and began slicing his sword through the air again. He was glad he'd been able to get to Isolde before she swept away from him, and he wouldn't let it happen again.

As he continued sparring alone, he didn't notice the figure slowly walking along the wall, hidden in the shadows of the columns around the room. Sea-green eyes watched him closely as the figure stopped and hid from sight behind one of the columns. Isolde felt her breath come ragged as she watched Eomer swing his sword through the air, her mouth suddenly going dry. She licked her lips, trying to moisten them as she felt her heart thumping in her chest.

She had never seen so much power wielded by one man.

He stopped with a deep sigh as he straightened on his feet before sheathing his sword and glancing around at the floor. She frowned at the gesture but soon panicked when she saw him look in her direction and she pressed her back to the column, trying to make herself disappear. Her eyes shut as she heard footsteps heading toward her and bit her lip, holding her breath.

Eomer leaned over and grabbed his tunic, but before he stood tall again he caught sight of the hem of a pale green gown and frowned before looking up behind the column. He grinned as he stood tall and stepped around the column to see Isolde, frozen in her place, her eyes still closed as she still bit her lip. Unable to help himself he leaned on the column, his hands n either side of her and his smile grew when her eyes suddenly shot open, a deep blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Hello, my lady," he murmured, his eyes scanning over her face in an adoring gaze. "What brings you here to me? Was there something of importance? Another storm I must protect you from, perhaps?"

"N-No, my lord," she muttered, looking down at her hands to twiddle her thumbs. "My lady told me you wished to speak to me and told me where I might find you."

"My sister is as devious as ever," Eomer smirked, making her look up at him with a wide-eyed frown. "I was going to call on you a bit later. But, as you are here, I shall tell you what my sister and I spoke of while sparring."

"I did not mean to disturb you, my lord," she replied, quickly. "I shall leave you in peace."

"I said I would tell you what we discussed," he chuckled, blocking her attempted escape back down the hall and her gaze met his again. His heart must have stopped when their gazes met, because his breath hitched and he felt his throat close for a moment before he cleared it, nervously. "W-We discussed whether Eowyn can live without you or not so that you could stay here…with me…if you wish to."

Isolde's eyes widened to an unimaginable roundness as Eomer swallowed in anticipation. They were both silent for a moment before she began chewing on her lower lip again, her gaze still locked with his.

"And…" she breathed, "what did she say?"

Eomer let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and replied, "She said she could do without a handmaiden until she finds another. She also wanted to be sure of…my intentions with you."

"My lord?" she frowned in wonder, but instead of answering her unspoken question, he took her hands in his, dropping his tunic again and her frown deepened, but he kept his gaze on her hands.

"I want to be sure that _you _understand my intentions as she now does," he finally began, his gaze coming up again to lock with hers, and this time _she _felt her heart skip. "I am not asking you to stay because I need a wife and heir. I am asking you because I care for you, and I want you to stay. I will understand if you wish to stay with Eowyn. I will not force you to stay. I would not want you to be miserable."

"My lord, Eomer," she breathed. "I…I know you asked me to stay with you last night, but…I am sure that _I _am not the choice your advisors would have you make for a queen. I am a lowly handmaiden, not a noble lady."

"_I_ make the decision on who I will marry, Isolde, _not_ my advisors," Eomer replied before letting go of her hands and leaning on the column behind her again, moving his face closer to hers to brush his lips against her cheek, unable to help teasing her before pressing his lips to her ear to whisper to her. "Handmaiden or not, _I_ have chosen _you_, Isolde. I may be a king now, but as I told you before…I am still a man."

His hands fell from the column to stroke her upper arms before slipping his arms around her waist to pull her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple as her hands raised to settle on his arms and she gave a sigh.

"I hope by week's end, I have your answer," he whispered. "Whether you stay or not, I shall accept your decision."

"You are gracious to let me have time to consider my answer," she whispered, afraid to speak any louder. "I thank you, Eomer."

"You are quite welcome, Isolde," he smiled.

With a final, tender kiss to her cheek, he slowly released her, kneeling to pick up his tunic again, and smiled before he headed toward his chamber. All that needed to be done was give his advisors the good news. Though he had a feeling they wouldn't like it one bit.

* * *

_Advisor's Chamber..._

"Tomorrow I will choose the men who will serve as my generals," Eomer informed his advisors as they sat at the long table, his seat being at one end to face them all. "And as for the matter of my marriage, it is settled. I have chosen a bride."

"That is excellent, Your Majesty," one of the men smiled with a nod of approval. "Pray, tell us, who is the fortunate lady?"

"My sister's handmaiden, Isolde," Eomer replied, leaning back in his chair to lift his feet onto the table, casually.

All eyes shot wide at him before they looked to each other in complete and utter shock. Eomer smirked, enjoying the scene before they all turned to him again.

"My lord," one of them began. "Surely, you jest."

"I most assuredly do _not_," Eomer shot back. "You suggested I find a wife and have an heir. If she accepts my proposal by week's end, we shall be married by the end of the next."

"If, my lord?" one of the men questioned.

"I made my proposal, now I shall wait for the answer," Eomer nodded. "I am unsure if she will accept me. My hope is that she does."

"My lord, forgive me, but I must speak frankly," another man spoke up. "You are acting rashly, and it seems you are throwing a tantrum, like a child would because of our suggestion of marriage. You are choosing this servant girl to annoy us purposefully."

The room was dead silent as Eomer slowly moved his feet from their perch to stand from his seat and lean forward on the table, sending a burning glare to each man around it before looking to its surface.

"I will make this _abundantly _clear so that you may _all _understand it," he began, holding his temper as best he could. "You may think that the best course of action is to make a man miserable by forcing him to marry a woman he does not love, but what you do not realize is that, if you were to do that to _me_, I shall be more cross than any of you have ever seen me. It will effect my decisions in government of Rohan, and I assured you, gentlemen, when the king is miserable, all his subjects suffer for it.

"As for this 'tantrum' I am throwing, I think it is well within my right to do so when my advisors pressure me to find a mate. Well, I have found one, and I shall go about this the way _I _choose. You are all wise men, and I am sure you will realize that it would behoove you all not to anger me."

Eomer stood tall as he gazed over the men who were now bowing their heads in shame as they twiddled their thumbs on the surface of the table.

"And now, gentlemen, I bid you good day," he nodded before turning and heading out the door to march toward his chamber.

His fists clenched at his sides as he set his jaw. They had not _seen _a tantrum, he hoped they were assured of that now. He would have to find new advisors soon if they crossed another line like this again. His feet suddenly had minds of their own and led him past his chamber…past Eowyn's chamber, and stopped him at Isolde's chamber door. He licked his lips, wondering if she was even there, and if she wasn't, he would wait for her. Gripping the handle he stepped in without knocking.

Isolde jumped where she sat on her bed, shooting a wide-eyed gaze to the door. She was instantly on her feet and bowed her head in respect.

"My lord," she murmured. "Lady Eowyn decided to visit her horse in the stables."

"I did not come to see my sister," he admitted, shutting the door behind him and she glanced toward him, but said nothing more as her gaze fell again when he began stepping toward her. "I came to see _you_."

"For what purpose, my lord?" she wondered, meekly.

Eomer stopped in front of her and brought his hand up to gently grasp her chin and bring her gaze to his. He was taken back to the night they met, when he first saw those deep pools of sea-green she used for eyes. Once again, he was lost in them, and this time, he could stay there as long as he wanted, or as long as she would let him.

"My lord," she breathed, bringing him back to reality, and he realized a deep blush was gracing her cheeks.

"Forgive my stare," he murmured, closing in on her. "I cannot resist those gorgeous eyes of yours."

Without another word, he pressed his lips to hers gently, coaxing her to kiss him in return. She sighed in contentment before hesitantly slipping her arms up and around his neck as he slid his arms around her to pull her close. His tongue slid between her lips and she gave a soft moan as she meekly returned the kiss before he pulled away to set his forehead against hers, both catching their breath.

"I spoke to my advisors," he whispered, snuggling her closer to him. "They infuriate me beyond words." He lifted his head to smile down at her as she looked up at him in wonder. "Being near you calms me enough to think properly."

"I am happy to be of service to you, my lord," she murmured, making him scoff.

"Isolde, you are not a servant girl to me," he explained. "You are a beautiful woman that I hope to call my own soon. Until then, may I visit you?"

"Of course," she nodded, shyly. "You are the king. You may do as you please, and I have no right to refuse you."

"Do not think of me as a king," he urged. "Think of me as the man that is courting you. I shall ask you again: may I visit you?"

Isolde swallowed, looking into his eyes and licking her lips she gave a hesitant nod before whispering, "Yes, Eomer. You may visit me…whenever you wish. I…I would like it is you visited me, often."

Eomer grinned before pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek before hugging her close.

"Thank you, Isolde," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** and yes, i'm dragging it all out. again, so sorry i took so long


	7. Attack

__**A/N: **new chappie! yay!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Attacked**_

"Eomer wants me to accompany him on a hunt with a few of his men," Eowyn smiled as she sat at her vanity, Isolde standing behind her and brushing her hair. "After you braid my hair, can you lay out my hunting clothes for me, please?"

"Of course, my lady," she nodded, not moving from her task.

The two were silent for a moment before Eowyn couldn't hold her curiosity at bay any longer and she asked, "Did you find Eomer?"

Isolde felt a blush set her cheeks aflame, but she continued with her task as she murmured, "Yes, my lady."

"And did you speak to him?" Eowyn coaxed, and Isolde swallowed, suddenly realizing what her lady wanted.

"Yes, my lady," she began. "He wanted me to be sure of his intentions and said he would wait for my decision until week's end."

"He is thoughtful, is he not?" Eowyn smiled, shifting in her seat, excitedly. "I shall tell you as I told him, I am quite happy I matched you two up. He is a good man, worthy of you, Isolde, as _you_ are worthy of _him_. A perfect match indeed."

"He is a good man, there is no doubt, my lady," Isolde replied, but Eowyn turned, taking Isolde's hand as it held the brush in the air. The handmaiden looked to her in wide-eyed wonder as she took the brush from her hand to set it down and turn back to her.

"I hear doubt in your tone, Isolde," Eowyn noticed, still holding her hands. "Tell me your mind, please."

Isolde sighed in thought before replying, "I have no issue with my lord Eomer. Were I a noble woman, I would accept his offer without hesitation. But I am _not_, and though he says he chooses who he will marry, I fear if he marries _me _that I will stand in the way of future political alliances that he may need."

"I'm sure he has thought of this as well," Eowyn assured her. "He may be impulsive at times, but there are things he takes care with. There are other ways to ally kingdoms _without_ the bond of marriage."

"That is not my only concern," Isolde continued. "It took you so long to find me for a handmaiden, my lady. How will you cope?"

"I will manage, Isolde," Eowyn smiled. "The reason it took so long was my own reluctance. Faramir insisted I have a handmaiden, and I am glad he did, because you are a dear friend to me now."

"It is an honor, my lady, to be your friend and servant," Isolde nodded with a small smile, but Eowyn noted reluctance still in her friend's expression.

"Isolde, were these reasons mere excuses to mask a _different _reason for your hesitance?" Eowyn questioned, making Isolde look at her with wide eyes again. "Is it uncertainty of your own feelings for my brother that holds you back from a decision?"

Isolde opened her mouth to reply but soon looked away from Eowyn with a blush of embarrassment as she murmured, "Forgive me, my lady. I have always been raised that a person should marry for love, and though I am sure that my lord Eomer cares for me, as I do for him, I am unsure if I _love_ him. It would be unfair to him if I were to accept his proposal, only to find that I do not love him as a wife should love her husband."

Eowyn couldn't help but start laughing, making Isolde shoot her gaze to her lady in disbelief before she replied, "Isolde, I have seen the way the two of you look at each other. If the two of you merely care for each other now, it will not belong before you both realize that you love each other. I can see it plain as day."

The handmaiden stared wide eyes at Eowyn's smiling face, before the noblewoman spoke again.

"The decision is up to you, but I would be exceedingly happy if you accept him," she smiled, warmly. "Do not let your uncertainty hold you back from your desires, Isolde. I encourage risk taking. We found out more about ourselves when we do it."

Isolde chewed on her lower lip before nodding in understanding, and Eowyn took the brush she'd set aside to put it in her hand as she turned forward in her seat.

"What do you suggest, Isolde?" Eowyn smiled, catching her attention to her lady. "Shall I have a simple braid for the hunt, or a tight bun?"

"A braid suits you far better, my lady," Isolde smiled, sweetly as she turned to brush her out a bit more before starting on the braid, lost in thought.

Perhaps, she supposed, she was over-thinking Eomer's proposal? He was a good man, and a king, and she _did _care for him. He would provide for her, protect her, and perhaps, as Eowyn said, in time she would love him. She certainly enjoyed it whenever he kissed her. She felt everything he felt through their kisses, and it always amazed her how readily she gave in to him. She realized, she could not deny him. King or no, she cared for him as a man, and she smiled at the thought of spending her life with him, her smile widening when she suddenly had an image of little blonde children running around the hall. That thought made her nod, slightly in certainty. She knew her answer now.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Eomer led his horse from the stables, dressed for the hunt, along with a group of his men and he mounted to stand with them.

"Where is your sister, _my_ _lord_?" a dark haired man smirked, his hazel eyes alight with amusement at using the title. "Surely she must be ready for the hunt by now."

"Elias, don't tease our King," smirked another dark haired man, his own amber eyes alight as well as he paced his horse around the group. "He's had a trying week thus far. His coronation as king, along with his sister's arrival then his advisors breathing down his neck at all times. It is difficult to be king."

"Were I not in need of generals and fighting men I would throttle you both where you stand," Eomer finally spoke, making both men chuckle. The entire group knew him as a friend and master of the Rohirrim. Now that he was king, it made no difference to them in joking and teasing him.

"Perhaps, Faolan, he is in need of a woman to relieve the stress of kingship?" a brown haired, brown eyed rider added on. "I noticed at the coronation you had your eye on a sweet blonde, Your Highness. Perhaps she will soothe yours nerves."

That, to Eomer, would not stand. He reined his horse toward the man to stand next to him, face to face, his green-hazels burning into his brown eyes as they shot wide in regret at the comment.

"Speak of her in such a matter again, Herne, and I shall not hesitate to exercise my right to punish whom I see fit," he ground out. "Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes, my lord," Herne nodded. "I didn't realize she meant so much. Forgive me."

Eomer nodded and turned to pace his horse down the line of men as they stared at him in uncertainty and he announced, "That goes for the rest of you. Isolde will not be spoken of with such disrespect, am I understood?"

They all responded in the positive before he turned to face his horse toward the Edoras, all still waiting for his sister. He heard slow hoof beats stepping toward him from behind and looked over his shoulder to see a man with black hair and rare, golden eyes step up next to him. Recognizing him Eomer looked ahead again as the other man stopped beside him.

"Do they think of nothing else but bedding women, Jasper?" Eomer growled lowly to him.

"As memory serves, you used to be the same way," Jasper replied, calmly. "It is the way with all men who've yet to find the woman they would not stand to have disrespected with such talk. Either that, or becoming king of Rohan has made you more noble than the rest of us."

"And what of _you_," Eomer shot back. "I thought you would be the first to tease me about needing a woman to warm my bed."

"Eomer, I am the _wisest_ of your men," Jasper retorted. "I've shown that many times before when those three have demonstrated their _lack_ of intelligence."

Eomer couldn't help but chuckle as he gave a nod and the men were silent for a moment before he sighed, "What is taking her so long?"

"This woman the men spoke of and you defended," Jasper suddenly began, drawing Eomer's frown to him. "Will she soon be our queen?"

Eomer swallowed, his frown disappearing as he looked ahead again and gave a small nod, replying, "If she accepts me, yes."

"I am glad for you, my friend," Jasper smiled, leaning over to pat Eomer's shoulder. "I shall not tell the others. You will not hear the end of it if I did."

"You are a great friend, Jasper," Eomer nodded. "Thank you."

All the men soon sat at attention when they saw Eowyn approaching, the reins of her horse in her hand and when she reached them, she pulled herself onto her mount.

"What took you so long?" Eomer demanded as the group turned their horses away from Edoras.

"You know women, brother," she smirked, teasingly as she walked next to him. "I couldn't decide how to put my hair up or which trousers to wear."

"Amusing, sister," Eomer shot back as a few of his men gave chuckles, but said nothing. He glanced toward them, slowing enough to give them space from the group as Eowyn frowned at him. "Is Isolde well? Did she speak of me at all?"

Eowyn couldn't help but smirk before nodding, replying, "She is well. And yes, she spoke of you to me. She is still deliberating her answer to your proposal."

"Does she have concerns that need to be eased?" Eomer wondered, feeling his heart pound in nervousness.

"Nothing that I, myself, could not reassure her of, brother," she replied. "That was a reason for my lateness. She worries more for _you _than for herself, as women often do."

"She worries for _me_?" he frowned in confusion. "What is it that worries her?"

"I'll not gossip about my friend's feelings, Eomer," she scolded. "If there is something you wish to know, ask _her_, not I."

Eomer gave a sneer and looked ahead in thought, assured that his horse would follow the hunting party. What could she possibly worry about? Had he not given her his intentions? Had he not assured her enough that he cared not for her rank and only care for her alone? If she worried that she was unworthy of him, she couldn't have been more wrong. Perhaps that was it? Well, he would have to speak to her when they returned from the hunt, and he would assure her that it was _he _that was unworthy of _her_.

* * *

_Inside Edoras..._

Isolde watched from the platform outside as the hunting party rode off into the distance and sighed, tiredly. She had hoped to catch Eomer before he left, but by the time lady Eowyn was ready for the hunt, she knew he would not want any further delays. Turning from the view she walked back inside, but just as she reached the threshold, she gasped with a started when she was met by an obstacle.

"Forgive me, my lady," a man with dark hair and turquoise blue eyes smiled with a slight bow. "I did not mean to startle you. My name is Aladon. His Majesty ordered me to watch over you until his return from the hunt."

"D-Did he?" she murmured, more to herself than to him before shaking away her shock and she straightened. "I am no lady, Aladon. You may call me by my name. I am a humble servant, just as you are a humble soldier."

"Forgive me, but if I do not show you the proper respect, my lord Eomer will be very cross with me," he replied, making Isolde sigh before nodding.

"Very well," she consented. "I cannot expect you to disobey the king. I was going to visit one of the horses in the stables."

"Which horse, if I may ask, my lady?" Aladon wondered as they began heading through the fortress.

"Leosi," Isolde smiled, hiding her discomfort at the title. "I rode her yesterday."

"She is a fine horse, is she not?" Aladon smiled. "I raised her from a foal. I would have loved to keep her, but she cannot handle a man's weight, and I have no female family I could have given her to. I am grateful that lord Eomer found someone for her. You seem compatible for her."

"May I ask why you think so?" Isolde wondered with a small frown.

"An instinct," he shrugged. "You've seemed to become close in a very short time."

"Well, she helped in my rescue from the river yesterday," Isolde admitted. "I have yet to thank her. Had she not been there to pull his majesty and myself from the waters, I think I might have frozen to death or been swept away and drowned."

"I am sure she will accept your gratitude," he nodded as they strolled outside and toward the stables.

Isolde grinned as she hurried toward the stall where Leosi stood and the horse's ears pricked up just as she approached. Leosi gave a slight snort, lifting her head toward Isolde as she stepped into the stall. Isolde stroked her neck, murmuring softly as Aladon stepped toward the stall as well but did not enter. Leosi picked her head up higher and gave a slight whinny at him, making him smirk and approach as Isolde looked up.

"It seems I am remembered, eh, my sweet?" he murmured to the horse who held her nose out to him so that he could stroke it before running a hand over her neck, standing on the opposite side of Isolde's position. "I have that effect on females, don't I, lovely?"

Isolde couldn't help but giggle, making Aladon chuckle before he instinctively began examining the horse between them.

"As expected, they've been taking very good care of you, Leosi," he smiled, moving to her head to look at her head on, Isolde still standing at her neck. "She likes it here, I think. I'm glad."

"She's missed you," Isolde noticed, then wondered, "Have you had time to see her since she arrived here?"

"It has been some time since I could visit," he admitted, running his hand down the horse's head. "I wish I had more time. Were it not for the recent war and the loss of so many men, I don't think I have been able to see her again. His Majesty called me here since many who served in Edoras were lost."

"Perhaps he will make you a horse master?" Isolde mused. "You would be able to spend more time with her if he did."

"That would be ideal, my lady," he smiled, weakly. "But I shall not hold my breath. He needs soldiers for the Rohirrim and fighters to defend Edoras more than he needs a horse master."

Isolde nodded in understanding, glancing outside for a moment before frowning in wonder at the horizon. Aladon caught her gaze and looked outside as well before stepping away from Leosi and stepping outside the stables to get a better look, Isolde remaining in her spot.

"My lady," he called, and his tone made her straighten even though he did not look away from the horizon. "Come toward me, take my hand, and if you value your life do not let it go."

Isolde said nothing as she hurried toward him, taking his offered hand in time for him to pull her from the stables and back toward the fortress.

"Sound the alarm!" he called to a few of the men outside, milling around. "A raiding party of Orcs is approaching! Take up arms!"

Screams from the woman and terrified cries from children sounded as Aladon still dragged Isolde toward the fortress.

"Should you not fight?" Isolde called as he pulled her up the steps and into the fortress.

"My lord Eomer instructed me to protect you," he replied, not stopping as they weaved through the halls. "And I shall protect you with my life."

They stopped at Eomer's chamber door and he ushered her inside it, barring the door before he rushed to the window to look out at the view where he saw the approaching party rushing toward them on their Warg beasts.

"Aladon, you should be out there," Isolde urged, trying to pull him away from the window.

"My place is here," he insisted, unmoving. "Stay away from the door."

As if on cue, there was a loud pounding at the door and the two heard growls and splintering wood as they turned wide eyes to it. Aladon stepped away from the window, drawing his sword and pulling Isolde behind him, backing her into a corner as the wood still splintered.

"I shall protect you, Isolde," he assured her. "Stay behind me."

Instead of responding, she screamed when the door finally gave way and a Warg and Orc fell into the room, both snarling and growling as Aladon raised his blade and attacked with a yell of rage.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Eomer and his hunting party trotted along the countryside from the forest with their kill, Eomer leading the way with Eowyn beside him.

"Have you chosen your generals?" Eowyn asked him, glancing back at the men following them and he glanced back at them as well.

"I've narrowed it down to the three buffoons and Jasper," he replied so that only she would hear and she chuckled. "I may have four, yes?"

"That is up to you, _Your Majesty_," she smirked, and he returned it.

"My lord!" Faolan called urgently, sending all eyes to him as he ran his horse toward the two. "I see smoke coming from Edoras!"

The group sent their horses at a gallop, and as they came to the top of a hill that overlooked Edoras, it was confirmed that it had been attacked. They spent no more time gazing as Eomer led them down the hill toward Edoras, thankful for Faolan's watchful gaze. They reached the gates soon and Eomer leapt off his horse as the rest dismounted as well. He knelt down when he found a track in the dirt and examined it.

"Wargs," he growled in realization.

"I'd heard there were raiding parties," Eowyn breathed, looking around the ruined houses. "I never thought they would strike here."

Eomer stood, lost in thought for a moment before something crossed his mind and he stared up at the fortress in wide-eyed panic.

"Isolde!" he shouted, running up the steps and into the fortress, catching Eowyn's attention and she ran after him, the same thought crossing her mind in that instant. "Isolde!"

He stopped inside the doors, looking around as his heart thumped in his chest in panic and he ran through the hall to check ever room, Eowyn right behind him as he called for Isolde in each room.

"Isolde! Answer me if you're here!" he called, marching toward his chamber to find the door broken in.

Eowyn gasped when they saw the devastation inside and Eomer drew his sword as he stared at the huge, unmoving Warg inside. They both stepped in, and he cautiously pocked at the thing to see if it was dead or alive.

"It is…dead, my lord."

The siblings looked to the corner the dead Warg was facing to see Aladon lying under its head, battered and bloody from head to toe. Eomer sheathed his sword and hurried to kneel next to him and prop his head up, Eowyn hurrying toward him as well.

"Aladon," Eomer murmured. "Where is Isolde?"

"Forgive me, my lord," he coughed, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. "I tried to…protect her. The Orcs—"

He coughed violently and the siblings knew from the look of his wounds that he wasn't going to survive the next ten seconds.

"The Orcs took her," he strained, making the two look at each other with wide eyes filled with panic before they looked back at Aladon when he weakly pushed Eomer away with a cough. "Go, my lord. I'm dead, I know it. If you leave now, you may catch their trail."

Eomer could only nod, send a look to Eowyn and she nodded as well, knowing he was telling her without words to stay. He stood and ran as fast as he could back out to the steps to stand at the top to gaze around for his men.

"Elias!" he called, hurrying down the steps and catching a few gazes. "Faolan! Herne! Jasper! You're all coming with me!"

The men all met him at the bottom step as he stopped in front of them, explaining, "They've taken my sister's handmaiden."

"What is your will, my lord?" Jasper wondered for the four of them and Eomer marched between them, toward his horse without a word. The men followed as he mounted his horse, and they did the same.

He reined his horse toward the gates and looked at the ground, finding tracks leading out and into the countryside. He set his jaw in anger and worry for Isolde's safety before looking over his shoulder at his men to growl, "We're going Orc Hunting."

* * *

**A/N: **i know what you're thinking, and yes...i went there. reviews?


	8. A Rescue

__**A/N: **new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: A Rescue**_

Isolde sniffled, not bothering to hide her tears as she trailed behind an Orc mounted on his Warg, the rope binding her hands tied to the saddle. She stumbled behind it, sobbing in terror and panic before glancing around at the Orcs surrounding her as well. One of them grinned, nastily before reaching for her and she screamed as she ducked him, stumbling and losing her footing to land in the mud, making them all give throaty laughs.

She didn't move for a moment as she let out a sob then cried out when she was lifted up to her feet by her bound hands. The exceptionally large Orc who'd gripping her wrists hung her above the ground, making her kick and flail to be released as she screamed. They all laughed heartily at her as she felt fresh tears roll over her cheeks, still running in the air.

"Enough!"

Isolde gasped in disbelief as she froze, still hanging in the air as the group of Orcs divided to reveal a tall man with auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Please!" she called, desperately as she began running in the air again. "Help me!"

"You've brought the wrong one!" the man barked at the Orcs, making her frown wide eyes at him in shock and confusion as he approached and the Orc set her down, staring at the man. "How hard is it? How many blonde women reside in Edoras—?"

He cut himself off when he finally took a good look at Isolde. She was a shuddering, muddy, sobbing mess, and he wasn't surprised now that the Orcs mistook her for their intended target.

"What's your name, pretty?" he questioned, the Orcs around them gazing on, indifferently.

She swallowed, not answering for a good minute before shuddering, "I-Isolde. I am Lady Eowyn's handmaiden."

The man smirked before giving an understanding nod, then reaching for her, but she pulled back, instinctively. He caught her gaze and smiled, reaching for her again and this time she only pulled back a bit before he gripped her bound wrists and began untying the rope around them.

"My name is Harko," he murmured, making her stare up at him with a frown. "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this…literally. We'll leave you here and you can make your way back to Edoras."

"W-What?" she breathed, looking around as the man walked away, the Orcs following him. "But…I don't know this land! How will I make my way back?"

"I'm sure you're not just a pretty face," Harko smirked as he mounted a horse not too far away. "There must be some intelligence under those gorgeous blonde curls."

"Wait!" she called, almost running after him as he and the Orcs rode off in what seemed like a random direction to her, stopping when she didn't want to become even more lost. "Please! At least leave a horse for me! Wait!"

Fresh tears pricked her eyes as she watched them ride off, then hugged herself against the cold wind that blew through the countryside. She sobbed as she tried to look around the land through tears, then looked to the tracks left in the ground by the group and retraced them.

She wiped her tears away harshly, so afraid she wasn't sure she could keep walking, but she had to. She had to find her way back so that Eomer knew she was alright. That she hadn't been hurt, just taken by mistake. She found herself wondering who it was she could've been mistaken for, then suddenly realized that the only other blonde woman of importance in Edoras was her lady and the sister of the King of Rohan. Eowyn.

With new determination she began running along the tracked trail, her eyes darting around the countryside for a sign of someone…_anyone_. Not watching where her feet fell, she cried out in pain, falling forward when a large rock tripped her. She caught herself enough so that her face didn't hit the ground and shuffled to stand, but cried out again when her ankle flared in pain. She began sobbing again as she looked around again, hoping someone she knew would ride toward her and save her.

As if on cue, she heard hoof beats and ceased crying with a gasp as she shot her gaze around the field she found herself in. Looking behind her, she saw five riders heading toward her, but couldn't tell who they were through her tears. She stayed still until she heard a call from a familiar voice fall on a gust of wind.

"Isolde!" Eomer called, his horse at a gallop as he rode toward her. She tried standing but her ankle gave way beneath her again and she fell. A moment later Eomer was a few feet away from her, throwing himself off of his horse and hurrying toward her to slide to a kneel next to her. She wasted no time in throwing her arms around him and he hugged her close with a heavy sigh. "Are you alright, Isolde?"

"Yes," she shuddered as they pulled away slightly and she gestured to her ankle. "I tripped and hurt my ankle. They left me here when they realized I wasn't who they were looking for."

"Where did they go?" was his first question and she gestured in the direction she saw them leave. Eomer waved the four men with him in that direction, ordering, "Leave none alive!"

"Eomer, there was a man with them," Isolde hurriedly informed him, making him frown at her in disbelief. "It seemed he was leading them. He said they mistook me for someone, and I am sure he meant to kidnap Lady Eowyn!"

Eomer's eyes widened before he turned his head toward his horse, whistling at it to approach. The animal trotted toward them as Eomer lifted Isolde in his arms and sat her sideways on the saddle first before mounting behind her. He wrapped his arms around her to take the reins and pulled the horse back toward Edoras.

"Until this band is caught or killed, I shall have guards posted for you _and _for Eowyn," he assured her. "Did he tell you anything, this man that led them?"

"He only asked my name," she replied, her arms around him as he rode back to the hall. "And told me his name was Harko."

Eomer's grip on the reins tightened as she looked up at him in wonder when he silently seethed.

"Do you know him, my lord?" she wondered murmured.

"Yes," Eomer hissed. "He was one of my trusted Generals of the Rohirrim long ago until he betrayed us."

"May I ask how, my lord?" she whispered and he looked down at her, a warm smile spreading over his lips as he moved a mud-caked curl from her face as his smile slowly fell and he gave a sigh.

"In time of war, he betrayed us to the enemy for a sack of gold," he replied, making Isolde's eyes widen. "He was tried with treason, and banished from Rohan. No doubt he would kidnap my sister for a ransom, or to lure me out to kill me."

He frowned when she buried her face into his chest, hugging him closer and his frown deepened when he felt her begin to tremble.

"Isolde?" he murmured, lifting a hand to wrap it around her shoulders. "Why do you tremble? You're safe now. They cannot hurt you, and they never will again."

"I shudder to think what might have happened to Lady Eowyn if they'd found her there instead of me," she shuddered before looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "Or what might have happened to _you_, Eomer."

At that, he brought his horse to a gentle stop, still staring down at her and without a word he pressed his lips to hers, making her give a squeak of surprise before she let out a moan of approval that surprised both of them. His kiss was soft and coaxing to have her kiss him in return, which she gladly did. His tongue slipped between her lips, making her moan again as he wrapped both arms around her to pull her closer, deepening the kiss a little more. He pulled away slowly, his teeth gently grasping her lower lip as she did and she moaned.

"Forgive me, little one," he whispered. "I'm so happy you're unharmed and hearing your concern for my and my sister was the last straw. I _had _to show my appreciation."

"You need not apologize, my lord," she murmured as he tapped his horse to walk on. "And…I have something I wish to speak to you about when we return to Edoras."

"Tell me now," he replied. "We have the time. Besides, if you do not tell me I shall be anxious the entire way back and try to guess what it is you wish to say."

"My lord, I would much rather discuss it when I am in a better state," she smiled, slightly as she glanced down at herself.

"My dear girl, you could be in rags and covered in mud from head to toe and I would not care," Eomer smirked. "But, if you wish to refresh yourself, I will try to be patient. Perhaps we should gallop back to take time off our journey?"

"I rather enjoy this," Isolde murmured, hoping he wouldn't hear her when she lowered her head to say it, but he did and his smirk widened.

"Then again, with my men after the raiding party, I think we can spare some time for a quiet ride," he recanted. "Edoras is not so far away."

Isolde gave a smile before snuggling against him and he straightened, feeling his heart skip a beat. She'd never been so readily affectionate, and he found himself smiling as he pulled her closer with one arm, snuggling his cheek against her forehead as her head rested on his shoulder.

"You should rest after you wash up as well," he suggested through a content sigh. "I can wait until you are fully refreshed for you to speak to me."

"Very well, my lord," she sighed as well, he eyes closed as she began to doze.

Eomer smiled, hugging her closer and hoping their discussion would be about her decision to either stay with him, or go back to Gondor with his sister.

* * *

_Edoras..._

"Brother!" Eowyn called, hurrying toward him as he rode into the gates. "Is Isolde alright?"

"She is well, sister," Eomer nodded as Isolde looked to her lady with a smile and lowering a hand to let Eowyn grasp it when they stopped beside each other.

"I was so worried for you!" she breathed, gripping Isolde's hand in both of hers. "You look a mess! We must get you into a bath!" She glanced behind Eomer then looked to him with a frown to ask, "Why have your men not returned with you?"

"Isolde was left by the Orcs," he replied as a man came to take the reins of his horse and Eomer carefully dismounted with Isolde in his arms, carrying her bridal style as Eowyn followed them toward the steps leading into the fortress. "I sent them after the raiding party. Apparently the Orcs mistook your handmaiden for _you_, dear sister. Harko is the one leading them."

Eowyn's eyes widened in terror and she nearly stumbled as she walked next to them, but Eomer continued.

"What news of the killed and injured?" he asked her as he began up the steps.

"There…There were many injured, brother," she reported. "Mostly from the fires the Orcs set, but none have been killed."

"And Aladon?" Eomer questioned, making Isolde look to Eowyn hopefully.

"It's a miracle, but he has survived," Eowyn smiled with a nod of reassurance to the handmaiden who smiled. "After the Warg atop him was moved, we found he only had broken ribs, as well as one of his legs."

"That's good," Isolde sighed in relief. "He is a good man. I shall visit him soon."

"You will wash up and rest," Eomer ordered gently, drawing her attention to him. "He must rest as well."

"As you will, my lord," she nodded as they turned to head down the hall and Eowyn opened Isolde's chamber door to let them in.

"Eowyn, can you have one of the servants bring in the bath for Isolde and help her?" he hoped, sitting Isolde in the chair by the fireplace. "Her ankle is sprained."

Eowyn only nodded before heading out of the room and Eomer knelt in front of Isolde to take her hands, setting them in her lap and looking up at her, their gazes locking.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "Hungry? Thirsty? You must be. Tell me, Isolde. I will get anything you need. Al I need is your word."

"Forgive me, my lord, but may I be allowed to _give_ you my word?" she smiled, slightly. "It is difficult to answer so many questions at one time."

"Of course," he breathed. "Forgive me, little one, but when Aladon told me you'd been taken…I was so worried."

He moved closer to hug her close and she slid her arms around his neck, leaning forward in the chair. They pulled away to look into each other's eyes again before he leaned up to press his lips to hers for a tender kiss before quickly moving away.

"As much as I wish to stay, I have things to tend to," he sighed. "Tell me what you desire and I shall have it done. Would you like some food sent up?"

"No, thank you, Eomer," she replied, quietly. "I only wish to wash this mud off of me. I'll not delay you any longer."

"Very well, my sweet," he murmured as he stood, still holding her hands as he smiled down at her before leaning enough to press a kiss to her temple and spoke against her skin. "Even covered in mud, you are beautiful."

Isolde felt her face flare before he straightened again, stroking a curl from her face.

"I shall return later," he assured her, making her swallow and nod before he headed toward the door, nearly passing Eowyn as she returned. He gently gripped her arm to pull her outside the room again, making her frown in wonder at him before he pulled her close to whisper, "I know you will, but I feel the need to say it. Take care of her, sister."

"If you wish, I can see to the things that need doing," she offered.

"No, I must see to it myself," Eomer replied. "I am sure Isolde does not want me hovering over her for now. She will need a friend."

"What of Harko?" Eowyn wondered. "Will your men know they must bring him to you?"

"They will know," he nodded, solemnly. "I shall decide his fate when he is brought before me, and believe me, it will _not_ be a light sentence."

"I should hope not," Eowyn nodded, moving toward the room. "I shall tend to Isolde."

Eomer watched her disappear into the room before turning and heading back down the hall. He would have _loved _to hover over her at this point, even though he knew she would feel like she was being fussed over, he didn't care. He vowed then and there, whether she was his wife or not, as long as she was here in Rohan, _nothing _like this would ever happen to her again.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	9. Accepted

__**A/N:** new chappie! i'm on a roll! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Accepted**_

Eomer sighed, tiredly as he trudged through the manor toward Isolde's chamber. It was evening now, and he was beginning to worry about the men he'd sent after the Orc band led by Harko. Perhaps he underestimated the Orcs, or _over_estimated his men? He hoped that by the morning they would return. If not, he would have to gather a search party. He reached Isolde's door just in time to meet Eowyn as she stepped out of the chamber, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Good evening, brother," she nodded with a smile as he met her.

"Good evening, sister," he nodded in return, glancing to the door. "How is Isolde?"

"She fares well," Eowyn replied. "She slept a bit after her bath, then visited Aladon in his sickbed. We spent the rest of the day trying to ease the pain in her ankle. She is sitting up in bed to read while she waits for you."

"Good," he nodded again. "Has her pain lessened?"

"I believe so," she replied. "She has started to complain less. But do not strain her. She has been through too much today."

"Yes, my lady," he smirked, stepping toward the door. "Thank you for your help with her. How did she take to her _lady _waiting on _her_?"

"Not at all," Eowyn smirked before glancing to his chamber door over his shoulder then asking, "Has your room been prepared?"

"No yet," he replied. "I was hoping that my dear sister would allow me to set up a cot in her chamber?"

"Very well," she sighed in false exasperation. "I'll have a cot set up for you, brother."

"Thank you," he grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek before she strode down the hall and he turned to face the door. Taking in a breath he lifted a hand to knock, but before he could a call came from within the camber.

"Come in, my lord Eomer."

He straightened before smiling and opening the door to step in. He shut the door behind him to lean back on it and watch her in the bed as she finished off a page in her book before setting it aside to look up at him.

"You'll forgive me if I don't stand on my ankle, won't you, my lord?" she hoped, watching him as he approached her and sat on the mattress next to her legs, careful not to jostle her or hurt her ankle.

"Of course, Isolde," he smiled warmly, lifting a hand to move her now clean hair from her shoulder before stroking her cheek gently, making her blush, lightly.

"Have your men returned safely?" she hoped and he lowered his hand from her cheek with a sigh, making her frown in wonder. "My lord, they _have_ returned, have they not?"

"No, they haven't," he murmured and she took his hand as he lowered it to her lap. "If they are not here by the morrow, I shall gather a search party and we will ride out to find them."

"I am certain that they are alright," she murmured. "They are your men, and trained well, I'm sure. Perhaps they have yet to find the raiding party?"

"Perhaps," he sighed in hope before smiling again and shifting closer to ask, "What was it you wished to speak to me about, little one?"

Isolde swallowed and looked to their hands, still sitting on her lap as a blush snuck onto her face again.

"Y-Yes," she mumbled.

Eomer couldn't help but smile in amusement before lifting his hand from her lap to gently grip her chin and bring her gaze to his.

"You do not need to be afraid of me, Isolde," he murmured, inching closer to her face. "Is it courage you lack at the moment? Will you find courage in my kiss, I wonder?"

"M-My lord…" she breathed, but made no move to stop him as he shifted closer, his hands wrapping around her to pull her closer, his lips hovering above hers, but he didn't move any further. "Eomer…"

"Yes, my dear?" he smirked, unable to help it when he felt her hands slip up his chest to grip at his tunic, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I…I wanted to tell you that I've…made my decision about staying," she breathed, making his eyes scan over her face, looking for a clue in her expression when she opened her eyes, neither of them moving from the other's embrace. "I wanted to tell you before you left for the hunt, but you were so eager to leave."

"Tell me, Isolde," he murmured, shifting to graze his lips over her cheek then press his lips to her ear. "I am _breathless_ to hear your decision."

She gave a whimper, but didn't move as his lips grazed the skin of her neck before she gripped his tunic tightly in her fists before whispering, "I…I wish to stay…with _you_, Eomer."

He pulled her closer and she couldn't help but giggle when he snuggled his face into the crook of her neck before he lifted his head to grin widely at her, his green-hazel eyes sparkling.

"I am so happy, Isolde," he whispered, his grin making her smile in return. "I hope this decision makes _you_ happy as well. You thought hard on this, yes?"

"I did," she nodded, her smile growing. "I am very happy with my decision."

Without another word, he pressed his lips to hers, and they both melted into the kiss simultaneously, pulling each other closer as their tongues stroked against each other. He pulled away, leaving Isolde breathless as her eyes remained shut for a few moments and he licked his lips in thought, wanting to take it further but knowing better then to even try it.

"Open your eyes, my dear," he whispered. "Let me see those eyes I've come to love gazing at."

Isolde swallowed before her eyes fluttered open and he sighed when their eyes locked. He could see it in those pools of sea-green that she _was_ happy about her decision.

"If it's not too soon for you, I'd like to have the wedding the day after the morrow," he murmured, still smiling and he didn't fail to notice that she smiled as well.

"Yes, Eomer," she sighed, slipping her hands from his chest to wrap them around his chest, setting her cheek upon it to snuggle closer to him. "That would be wonderful. I would like to have Lady Eowyn witness the wedding before she leaves for Gondor."

"That would be ideal, my dear," he grinned, lifting a hand to stroke her golden curls as he set his cheek on the top of her head. "I shall leave you to rest for the night, now."

"Where are you sleeping, my lord?" Isolde wondered. "Your room is not yet cleared."

"My sister is having a cot brought to her room for me," he replied.

"That is not acceptable for the King of Rohan," Isolde murmured, making him shift back a bit to frown down at her as she looked up at him. "I insist that you take my chamber until yours is ready for your return."

"_Our_ return, darling," he smiled, warmly as he pulled her a little closer for a moment. "By the time that chamber is ready, you and I shall be husband and wife."

"Yes…" she breathed, nodding deftly. "Of course."

Eomer gave a frown as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek and murmured, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," she smiled, sweetly. "I don't think I believe that I've agreed to marry you yet."

"Well, you have," Eomer grinned, leaning toward her again. "And you shall not forget it. _I_ shall not let you."

He stroked his lips over her neck making her whimper, but she didn't push him away, and he pulled her closer as his lips kissed their way to her mouth again. After a passionate kiss he pulled away, leaving Isolde dizzy as her eyes fluttered open.

"I will not take your chamber from you, Isolde," he murmured. "I shall stay with my sister. Unless…you would like me to stay here _with_ you?"

Her face flared before she looked to his chest and bit her lower lip in thought before murmuring, "Well…i-if that is what you wish, my lord, I cannot stop you."

"Yes, you can, Isolde," he insisted, making her stare up at him with wide eyes. "You seem to think that because of who I am that I can have whatever I want from you. That is not true. I would never take advantage of you in such a way, and you have every right to refuse me, even after I take you as my wife."

She swallowed and nodded in understanding as he smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

"I would…like you to stay here with me, my lord…please," she murmured, making him smile before he slowly stood, making her frown in confusion.

"I must let Eowyn know that I've changed my sleeping arrangements," he smiled, noting her expression and she gave a small sigh of relief, watching him head toward the door.

When he headed into the hall she adjusted herself in the bed, wincing when her sprained ankle flared in slight pain. She snuggled into her pillow just as Eomer entered the room again and he blew out the candle on the stand next to her bed, letting moonlight flood the room as he slid into the bed with her. She smiled, sweetly as he settled next to her, the two of them facing each other and her smile made him smile in return.

"Are you truly happy, Isolde?" he murmured through his smile and she nodded. "I'm glad."

He shifted to lie on his back and wrapped his arm around her as she shifted to lie closer to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Good night, sweetheart," he murmured into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"Good night, Eomer," she sighed, contentedly as he pulled her closer and she snuggled closer still before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Eomer stood on the platform to look out over the village below, willing his men to appear on the horizon with Harko in tow. He was so intent on staring out at the horizon, he didn't notice the slim blonde figure heading up behind him to sidle up next to him, looking at the view as well.

"Still no sign of the men, brother?" Eowyn wondered, making him jump and look at her with wide eyes, but she didn't look away from the horizon so he looked ahead again as well.

"No," he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I may have to ride out to look for them with a search party."

"You think the Orcs killed them?" she wondered.

"They're my best men," he replied. "I doubt _all_ of them have been killed."

"What's that?" she suddenly asked, and Eomer caught it at the same time.

Five small specks on the horizon heading toward Edoras.

"Gather everyone in the Great Hall, Eowyn," he instructed, turning to head into the manor again. "Tell Isolde to stay in her chamber. I don't want Harko to get to her."

"Yes, brother," she nodded, following him for a moment before turning down a hall to do as he'd instructed.

A few hours later the Great Hall of Edoras was filled as Elias, Faolan, Jasper and Herne marched toward Eomer as he sat in his throne, Harko chained and being dragged behind the four men. Herne shoved Harko forward and he stumbled to his knees in front of Eomer who noticed the man in front of him was battered, bloodied and bruised. He'd hoped to be able to inflict some of that damage himself, but he was happy to see his men had read his mind.

"It's been a long time, Harko," Eomer stated, his sword unsheathed and sitting on the tip of its blade. "Why, after all this time, would you decide to come back? You've been exiled from the Ridder Mark."

Harko said nothing for a moment as all eyes fell to him, and instead, he moved his tongue in his mouth, gathering blood and spit before spitting onto the floor.

"Traitorous, bastard!" Elias growled, ramming his boot into Harko's shoulder to shove him face first onto the floor as he drew his sword, setting it on the back of Harko's neck. "My lord, let me spill his blood for you."

"Stand down, Elias," Eomer ordered, calmly. "I gave no such order." He looked to Faolan and asked, "Did you kill his Orc raiders?"

"We left none living, my lord," Faolan nodded. "We piled the corpses and burning the remains. The Wargs, as well, were killed and burned."

"Good," Eomer nodded, standing and gripping his sword as he headed down the steps to stand at Harko's head as he was still being held to the ground by Elias's foot. With a flick of his sword, he ordered, "Let him kneel again, Elias."

Elias nodded and shoved off of Harko to let him kneel. Eomer stared down at Harko as the other man glared back at him.

"I'll ask you only once, Harko," Eomer warned. "Did you plan to kidnap my sister with this band of Orcs?"

Harko scoffed before replying, "I did."

"A ransom to lure me out for a rescue so that you could kill me yourself, no doubt?" Eomer guessed.

"As you see it, my lord," Harko confirmed, mockingly.

Eomer glared at him before turning back to his throne to stand in front of it, but he did not sit as he spoke.

"Harko, son of Hayden, you were exiled from the Mark, and were told never to return on pain of death. It was King Theoden's order, and I shall uphold it. The punishment will be carried out tomorrow at dawn." Eomer looked to his men and nodded, "Take him to the dungeon."

Elias and Herne gripped the chains that bound Harko and dragged him toward the dungeon as the Great Hall began to empty and he groaned when he saw his advisors shuffling toward him, sitting heavily in the throne.

"What now?" he asked, lowering his head to rub his eyes, feeling a headache coming on already.

"Forgive us, my lord," one of the men begged. "We know you are under a great degree of stress right now, but we were wondering if your favored lady has accepted your proposal."

"She has," Eomer replied, lowering his hand from his eyes and leaning forward to twirl his sword on its tip. "And before you ask, we will be married on the morrow. I believe an evening wedding is in order. Nothing should lift my spirits better after the deed that needs doing at dawn."

"My lord, we advise you to be thoughtful about this choice you've made," one of the men admonished. "While you made it clear that she is your choice…is she the best choice for _Rohan_?"

Eomer stilled his sword, his eyes sending a burning glare to each man before slowly standing and sheathing his sword. The men took a step back, but didn't retreat.

"I _have_ been thoughtful," he assured them. "I have been thoughtful about _many _things. One of which being whether my advisors are more concerned for Rohan or that I should _destroy _it. You think I'll bring ruin to Rohan, or would you like to make all the decisions yourselves?"

"Lord Eomer, it would be treason—!"

"Silence!" Eomer boomed, making the men in front of him jump and coil back. "Why my uncle let you fools remain here I shall never know. You tell me I must wed, and then, having found the one I would take for wife in a short time, you _criticize_ her for her rank!"

"But, Your Majesty—"

"No! I'll not hear any more of your prattle! I've no use for it." Eomer stepped from his throne to stand in front of the men. "As of now, you are all resigned. Leave your robes and go to your homes."

With that, he turned and headed out of the Great Hall, marching down the hall toward Isolde's room. Eowyn had told him that Isolde slept soundly through the arrival of his men before he'd met them, and he hoped she slept still. He wanted to slip back into bed with her and hold her close, but he had things to see to. Still, he wanted to see her before tending to the still broken Edoras.

He entered the chamber, quietly shutting the door behind him and smiled when he saw Isolde, still asleep. He pulled his crown from his head to set it on the mantle above the fireplace, then pulled off his cloak and sword to rest them on the chair near it before slipping off his boots and crawling into bed with Isolde. She gave a soft groan when the bed shifted but she didn't move from her position, her back facing him as he slid under the covers behind her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close.

Eomer smiled, sighing silently as he felt all stress disappear as he held her. He pulled her a little closer to breathe in the scent of her hair. He pulled back when he felt her shift in his arms and watched her turn around to face him, her eyes still closed and the hint of a smile over her lips that made _him_ smile.

"Did the meeting go well, my lord?" she whispered, her eyes still closed, and Eomer couldn't help but chuckle.

"It went as expected," he replied, pulling her close again to let her snuggle her head under his chin. "Harko was brought before me and…I ordered his execution."

Isolde's eyes shot open, but she said nothing as she snuggled against him, sensing by his tone that he wasn't happy about the decision.

"He is a traitor, attempted to kill my sister and instead took you," he continued through a sigh. "However…he rode with me in many battles. We were once friends. It pained me to give that order."

"I can only imagine, my lord," she murmured. "But it was necessary, I'm sure."

"Yes…it was," he sighed, then lifted his head to catch her eye and he smiled when she looked up at him. "But enough of depressing talk. Tomorrow night our spirits will be lifted with feasting and revelry over our union."

He leaned forward to give her an Eskimo kiss, making her giggle before he tilted his chin up and kissed her lips, sweetly. They looked into each others eyes for a moment and he was hypnotized by them, and the sweet smile she was gracing him with.

"My lord, I have a request that…I hope I am not too late to ask," she murmured, blushing before she looked to his chest to fiddle with the lace of his tunic.

"Ask, and it shall be done," he replied. "No matter what it may be, my sweet, for you, it will be done."

"Well…" she trailed off, biting lightly at her lower lip in thought before continuing, "I was lying here for a few moments before you came in and…I realized that…I don't think I want to wait any longer to be your wife."

Eomer's eyes widened in awe as she chanced to look up at him and their eyes locked.

"Truly?" he breathed and she could only nod, trying to look away in embarrassment but he lifted a hand to gently take her chin and pull her gaze back to his. "I wish to ask, what made you want to be married so quickly?"

Isolde's blush deepened as she swallowed before hesitantly replying, "I…I came to the decision last night, before I fell asleep. I thought that…I couldn't wait to fall asleep in your arms _every_ night."

Eomer's smile grew as he murmured, "I feel the same, little one. We shall be wed tonight then."

She gave him that sweet smile of hers again, her eyes lighting up before she buried her face into his chest, hugging him close. He grinned and returned the hug, just as tightly as she was hugging him, kissing the top of her head.

"I must see to those preparations and others, now," he murmured, still holding her close, but she soon pulled away with a nod and looked up at him with watery eyes, making him frown in wonder. "Why do you cry, little one?"

"I'm so happy, Eomer," she whispered through a smile. "They are tears of joy, I promise you."

Eomer only grinned before lowering his face to hers and pressing his lips against her mouth for a deep kiss, which she happily returned. He pulled away for breath to see her smile widen, making him grin in return.

"To see you so happy is my only wish for every day of our marriage from today and into the future," he murmured. "Now I must go, but I shall see you soon. Eowyn will come to help you ready for the evening."

"Yes, my lord," she nodded through a sniffle and smile as she hurriedly wiped away a few tears.

He smiled and left a kiss on her forehead before she finally let go of him and he stood from the bed to take his things before heading to the door. He stopped before opening it as Isolde sat up and he turned to look at her once more. His heart skipped when he met the sight of her smiling at him so sweetly, her sea-green eyes alight with happiness and her mussed curls tumbling around her shoulders, the sunlight behind her creating a halo all around her silhouette.

"You are an earthly angel, little one," he smirked, and she gave a small giggle, a blush gracing her cheeks before he opened the door. "I shall see you soon, darling."

"I look forward to it, my lord," she nodded, still smiling, and watched him leave, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

__**A/N:** reviews?


	10. A Wedding

__**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: A Wedding**_

Eomer took in a deep breath as his servants straightened out his clothes after putting them on him. He jumped when his chamber door opened to reveal Jasper sauntering in and the other man smiled.

"Jumpy, my lord?" Jasper smirked, standing at the door. "I would think you'd be happy."

"I _am_," Eomer replied. "Pre-wedding jitters, apparently."

"You have nothing to worry about, my friend," Jasper smiled, stepping toward him and patting his shoulder. "In a few moments you'll have a beautiful woman for wife and the traitor in your dungeon will be dead in the morrow—"

"Please, don't remind me of that right now," Eomer begged as the servants finished with his clothes and he thanked them. "I don't need my spirits dampened. I am content to forget about Harko for now."

"Forgive me, my lord," Jasper nodded, slapping his hand on his shoulders. "Let's get you to the Hall, then. We can't keep the blushing bride waiting."

Eomer could only nod as he led the way out of his chamber that was now fully prepared for him and Isolde, and marched into hall to head for the Great Hall, Jasper following him. He was tempted to stop when he heard girlish giggling from behind him but he did not. As much as he wanted to see Isolde in that moment, he knew he would see her in a few moments. He stepped toward his throne and turned to face everyone that had been gathered in the Hall to witness the union.

A few moments passed, and Eomer started getting impatient as he glanced around the Hall. He caught Jasper's eye and the other man shrugged before hurried footsteps were heard coming toward them. He looked up to see Eowyn hurrying toward him, making him frown in wonder as she only whizzed past the crowd and stepped up to her brother.

"Eowyn, what's—?"

Without a word she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the way she came, making his frown deepen, and even though everyone was staring at them in wonder, he wasn't embarrassed. Eowyn had come instead of Isolde, and it must have meant that something was wrong with his bride. He remained silent as his sister pulled him behind her and toward Isolde's chamber where he only stepped through the door and into the room.

"Isolde, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing her back facing him.

His heart skipped in panic when he saw her shoulders shudder, slightly before she turned to face him. This time his heart dropped when he saw her cheeks flush and soaked with tears, her nose red as she sniffled, her eyes watery and her lower lip trembling.

"Little one, what's wrong?" he asked again, this time approaching her as he held his arms toward her.

"Eomer…" she breathed before running toward him and into his waiting arms so he could pull her close as she sobbed into his chest. "Forgive me, my lord. I am so afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he murmured, stroking her hair.

"I am afraid of that crowd you've assembled," she shuddered before looking up at him as he still held her. "They will be judging me with every step I take toward you!"

"It is not their approval I seek, Isolde," he replied, looking into her gorgeous eyes. "I only seek our happiness. And I am happy with _you_. Are you…happy, Isolde?"

"Of course, Eomer," she whispered, lifting her hands to his face to hold his gaze and be closer to him. "Never doubt that I have _no _regrets of accepting your proposal, my lord. I only—"

"Hush, little one. Say no more," he whispered through a small smile, making her frown slightly as he only lifted a hand to stroke her cheek, gently. "We shall be married in private then. Would that please you?"

Isolde swallowed and looked away in shame as she nodded, but Eomer only kissed her head before looking over his shoulder at Eowyn who hadn't moved.

"Tell the assembly to meet us in the banquet hall," he ordered. "My bride and I will meet them there in a few moments."

"My lord, forgive me," Isolde begged as Eowyn nodded to Eomer and he looked back at the woman in his arms. "I should not have said anything—"

"Nonsense, my dear," he cut in, still smiling before he leaned closer to press a kiss to her cheek as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "You are the _bride_. Yu have every right to be as selfish as you see fit."

"You spoil me far too much, my lord," she murmured, her blush deepening before he pulled her a little closer.

"I doubt that even if I showered you in gold and silver you would not be any less humble than you are now, my dear," he smirked, and was tempted to kiss her but resisted the urge. "After everyone has left the Great Hall, Eowyn will come for you and we shall be married."

"Thank you, my lord," she smiled, sweetly.

* * *

_Banquet Hall..._

"Where is our king with his bride?" Elias questioned his three friends around him at the bridal table, irritably. "And why were none of us present for the ceremony?"

"Apparently the bride was so upset, she could not yet face the assembly," Jasper explained what he'd heard from Eowyn, sitting to Elias's left.

"So, this lady tells him to jump and our king asks, 'How high?'" Faolan snapped, just as irritable as Elias.

"Aladon described her to me," Jasper added, calmly. "From what he told me, she is not demanding, and we _all _know that our Lord Eomer is not so easily swayed by a demanding character."

"Perhaps, but love blinds," Herne spoke up, calmly. "As does beauty."

"Her station thus far has kept her humble, I'm sure," Jasper reasoned. "I doubt that would change. She'll not take advantage of him. The Lady Eowyn is not only her lady, but her friend. I doubt _she _would allow someone of deceitful character near her brother."

The three other men glanced at each other in defeat. Jasper, they knew, was the wisest and most observant of their group. If he had no worried about their future queen, then _they _should not either. But human nature was not so easily swayed.

"The king approaches!" someone called, acting as a lookout near the door and everyone stood in their places.

Eomer led Isolde by the hand into the banquet hall, and they all finally got a look at the bride. She wore a flowing white dress, the hem reaching the floor, embroidered with silver flowers all around the bodice and skirt. Her blonde curls were pulled back so that the mass of hair fell down her back, a silver circlet around her head.

"Long live King Eomer and the Lady Isolde," Jasper called as the couple descended the stairs toward the table.

The crowd echoed his call just as they reached their seats and servants emerged with plates of food. Everyone began chatting and eating as Isolde remained close to Eomer, holding his hand under the table. Jasper glared at the three other men at the table as they didn't say a word then looked to Isolde as she sat next to him.

"My Lady Isolde, allow me to introduce myself and these men here," he smiled, catching her attention and Eomer glanced at him as well over his mug of ale. "I am Jasper, son of Jag. The man next to me is Elias, son of Elstan. The two men in front of me are Faolan, son of Fisher and Herne, son of Harne. We are soldiers of the Rohirrim."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she nodded before looking to her lap nervously, making Eomer chuckle.

"You need not fear them, little one," he smiled, lifting a hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "These men will be protecting you and Rohan soon."

They all turned to him with frowns as Isolde smiled up at him while he looked back at them with a smile of his own.

"My Lord?" Herne asked for the four.

"You four will be my generals," Eomer replied. "If that is agreeable with all of you?"

"Of course it is, my lord," Faolan replied, quickly. "We're honored to be chosen."

"And now you'll have to listen to _everything_ I tell you," Eomer smirked.

"How is that any different than the time when you were _not_ king?" Elias shot back, making the men laugh as Isolde gave a small giggle, not wanting to be heard…but Jasper heard her.

"My, our lady Isolde has the most delightful laugh," he smirked, drawing hers and Eomer's attention to him. "I see how you caught our king so easily."

"Choose your words carefully, Jasper," Eomer warned.

"I meant no offense of course, my lord," Jasper replied with a respectful nod. "I only meant to compliment our future queen."

"I thank you for the compliment, Jasper," Isolde nodded, a light blush over her cheeks. "I think my lord Eomer fears you are trying to sweep me off my feet."

"And he has _reason _to fear, my lady," Elias smirked. "Jasper is the most talked of man in Edoras…by women."

"No, no, Elias," Faolan shook his head as they all ate. "_Eomer _is…or…_was_."

"My lady," Herne called, seeing the seething glare in Eomer's eyes. "We hope you're feeling better. Jasper told us you were not feeling well earlier."

"Thank you…Herne," she nodded, hesitating only when she wanted to recall his name. "I am feeling much better now. Pre-wedding jitters, I think."

"His Majesty was having some of those before the ceremony as well, I hear," Faolan smirked, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth as Eomer sent his glare to him. "Perhaps he's _not _as infallible as we thought?"

"I give you a position of honor and you repay me with mockery?" Eomer muttered, but his rage was brought to mild anger when Isolde took his hand again and they looked to each other.

"Perhaps he is jealous, my lord?" she smiled, making all eyes shoot to her. "After all, you are King of Rohan, Master of the Rohirrim, and now you have a wife before _he_. He must hide his envy with mockery."

Herne couldn't help but chuckle as Faolan gave him a glare and the other men smirked at Isolde.

"A sharp tongue on this one, my lord," Jasper smirked. "One to match Faolan's. I believe you've made a fine choice in her, your majesty."

"Judging the look on his face, I doubt our lord knew she could speak thus," Elias noticed as Eomer only looked to Isolde in shock and she looked away from him to lift her chalice of wine to drink from it.

"A fine surprise, I assure you," Eomer murmured as Isolde looked back at him and he leaned closer to her ear. "Tell me, when did you learn to speak so boldly? You've never done so since I met you."

"My lady Eowyn warned me that I may have to prove myself to your men in such a way," she whispered then turned to him with wide eyes. "Should I not have—?"

"All is well, little one," he cut in with a smirk, hugging her close with one arm and pressing a kiss to her head. "I think you've accomplished your task brilliantly. Faolan is the most sarcastic of our group. If you can match wits with him, you can survive anything, we say."

Isolde gave a giggle and Eomer noticed his men starting to talk amongst themselves, so he continued describing his men's characters to her.

"Jasper is the wisest of _all_ my men," he continued. "I have gone to him for counsel many times. Herne is the strongest. He does not speak as much as the others, but when he does, it is to the point. Elias is the most irritable, but he is learning to keep his temper under control. He is most skilled in battle."

"I can see why you chose the four of them for your generals," Isolde nodded. "You seem comfortable with them."

"I am," he nodded. "They are like brothers to me. These four more so than any of my other men."

"Then I shall strive for their approval," she nodded before smiling up at him, sweetly.

"That will not be hard," he assured her before leaning closer and pressing his lips to the corner of her lips in a lingering kiss, making her blush, deeply.

"My lord," she whispered, breathlessly when he slowly pulled away. "Your men will see us."

"Let them see," he replied softly as she looked up at him. "You are my wife now. If I wish to kiss you in front of everyone here, I will. I am sure you will not object to my kisses, would you?"

"Of course not, my lord," she murmured. "But…I am not used to so much affection in front of so many people."

"Well, we shall make you accustomed to it, because I wish all of Middle Earth to know that you are _mine_, and mine alone," he smirked before gripping her waist and lifting her easily to sit her on his knee.

"My lord!" she squeaked, catching the attentions of the four men sitting with them. They quickly went back to their conversations as Eomer held Isolde on his knee by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Please, Eomer, do not embarrass me so!"

"It is our wedding day, my dear," Eomer replied, nuzzling his face against her hair. "You shall sit on my knee the rest of the night. Unless you are truly objecting to this?"

Isolde looked to him, a blush staining her cheeks before her gaze dropped to the lace of his cloak and she lifted a hand to fiddle with it as she mumbled, "I do not object."

"Thank you, my little one," he smiled leaning toward her again, catching her gaze before whispering, "May I have a kiss?"

She swallowed, her blush deepening as she glanced around the room before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to his nose, making him look to her in surprise.

"You little nymph! Come, give me a _real_ kiss," he smirked, pulling her closer by her waist as she set her hands on his chest.

"My lord, please!" she insisted before glancing around then leaning closer to him to whisper, "We may have more time…later tonight. I promise, my lord."

Eomer stared at her for a moment before swallowed, hard and gazed into her eyes, lost again in the sea-green depths and not wishing to leave them. His heart raced in anticipation of bringing her even closer to him later that night.

"Very well, my lady," he murmured. "You may leave my knee if you wish."

"I'll not, my lord," she smiled, sweetly. "I am quite comfortable here, at the moment."

"I am glad," he nodded, with a slight smirk. "I am quite comfortable myself."

* * *

_Later..._

Eomer gave farewells to the last of the guests as Eowyn hugged Isolde fiercely before standing in front of the couple, being the last to leave the banquet hall.

"I am so happy for you two!" she grinned before going to her brother and hugging him as well. "You take care of her, brother."

"Yes, sister, I shall," he nodded as she stepped away. "Will Faramir be cross with me for stealing your chaperone away?"

"Perhaps," she nodded and smiled, "But I shall tell him that I did not object at all."

"I'm sure he will realize that you planned the entire thing," Eomer smirked, earning him a glare from Eowyn.

"I leave on the morrow, dear brother," she retorted, then added, "You'll forgive me if I do not attend Harko's execution, I'm sure."

"Of course," he nodded, solemnly. "Were I not king, I would not attend either. My presence is unfortunately required."

"I will be there as well, my lord," Isolde nodded and both siblings looked to her.

"No, my dear," he murmured, lifting an arm to pull her close by her shoulders. "You need not see such a gruesome deed. Stay in our chamber and I will return to you when it is done."

"As you wish, my lord," she nodded again.

Eowyn took Isolde's hands and changed the subject by saying, "I am so glad we are sisters, Isolde! Aren't you?"

"Yes, of course, my lady," Isolde smiled.

"Call me Eowyn now, Isolde!" Eowyn grinned before hugging her again. "Or even call me sister."

"_Sister_," Eomer called, having heard her. "Are you not tired? Perhaps you should go to bed. After all, you're leaving on the morrow."

Eowyn glared at her brother for a moment before retorting, "I see the bridegroom is impatient to take the virtue of a lady."

"Eowyn!" he snapped as Isolde looked away, instantly turning five shades of red. "A lady should not speak thus! And look! You've embarrassed Isolde!"

"And _you_, it seem, brother," she smirked before catching Isolde's eye and turning her toward Eomer. "Look, he's blushing as well! Have you ever seen a king's face so red?"

"That is enough!" Eomer snapped again, pulling Isolde under his arm to lead her away, calling, "Good night, Eowyn!"

He ignored her laughter as he and Isolde made their way out of the banquet hall and through the manor toward his chamber as Isolde remained silent. When they reached his door he opened it but before Isolde could step in he held her back, making her frown up at him in wonder. He only smiled warmly before leaning down to sweep her off her feet, making her squeak in surprise before he entered the room, shut the door with his foot behind him and carried her toward the bed.

"Eomer, forgive me for not kissing you earlier when you requested it," she murmured as he stopped next to the bed.

"There is nothing to forgive, little one," he smiled, lowering her onto the bed, her head on the pillow as he leaned over her. "It is such a small thing you need not be concerned about. Do not fear, my sweet lady."

"You may kiss me now, my lord, if you wish," she murmured, feeling her heart starting to race.

"I will, Isolde," he whispered. "But I must see to a few things in here first."

She only swallowed and nodded, making his smile widen before he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead then stood to step toward the door. She sat up and carefully removed the silver ornament from her head to set it on the stand next to the bed then fixed her hair so that it fell all around her again as he barred the door. He stepped toward a table near the fireplace and removed his cloak and crown then stepped back toward the bed to sit next to her, kicking off his boots.

"Eomer, could you…help me?" she murmured and he looked to her just in time to see her turn her back to him, pulling her hair over her shoulder to reveal the laces of the dress. "I'm…having some trouble."

He stared at her back for a moment before lifting his hands toward her dress, his heart thumping in anticipation. He swallowed as his hands began unlacing the bodice, slowly and he could have sworn he could hear Isolde's breathing quicken. Before he realized it, he'd loosened the bodice enough to lower the sleeves, showing more of her skin than he'd seen before. His hands followed the trail of the sleeves to wrap themselves around her as his lips began leaving soft kisses over her shoulder and neck.

"Eomer…" she sighed, reflexively tilting her head to the side to give him more of her neck as he pulled her closer for a moment, still worshipping her skin with his lips.

Isolde shifted and slowly turned to face him, his arms still around her as she gazed into his eyes. She bite her lower lip lightly as her hands moved to his tunic to begin pulling it over his head and he lifted his arms to allow it, taking the tunic from her and tossing it away before he leaned his face toward hers to capture her lips in a long awaited kiss. She gave a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently pushed her back to pin her to the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


End file.
